Come Back, Be Here
by Kelseyyy13
Summary: Two and a half years ago, Kurt and Blaine met each other on Tumblr after Blaine messaged Kurt. They continued to send messages back and forth, soon adding each other on Facebook which soon turned into texting, which turned into phone calls, which calls turned into Skype. The summer after their 2 year anniversary, they finally met in person and that's when things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

"I just can't believe your going to be here tomorrow," Blaine said, his face pixelated on Kurt's computer screen. It was late in Essex – where Blaine lived in the UK – so his hair was free of hair gel, curls all over the place and he had his big rimmed glasses on instead of his contact lenses. Kurt couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he'd finally get to run his fingers through those unruly curls.

"I know," said Kurt. "It just doesn't feel real."

Kurt and Blaine had been in a long distance relationship for exactly two years now. Kurt lives in America, Blaine lives in England. They met on Tumblr when Kurt wrote a post explaining how nervous he was for his NYADA audition the next day and Blaine messaged him, wishing him good luck. They continued to send messages back and forth, adding each other on Facebook when they'd reached that stage where they knew each other better. Eventually, Facebook turned into texting, and texting turned into phone calls, and phone calls turned into Skype.

Kurt was absolutely terrified the first time they Skyped. He'd seen pictures of Blaine; pictures of him in his school uniform, one picture of him at his brother's wedding, and a few random selfies here and there. And in every picture he looked so charming, dapper, and boyish, even in the ridiculous "double chin" selfies he'd send at 2am his time. But they could be fake or stolen off of someone's MySpace page – he's seen _Catfish: The TV Show_, he knows the signs. He just didn't want it to be a lie.

Kurt knew it was stupid, slowly giving his heart to a boy he's never met who lives 3478 miles away. But he was sweeter than anything, he had an English accent, he was so charming that he gave Cinderella's prince a run for his money, he had an English accent, he gave random compliments to Kurt just to make him smile, and _he had an English accent_! It was terrifying that all of this could have been a lie, he would have been heartbroken.

But the moment Blaine's face appeared on his screen for the first of many times, his breath was stolen from him.

"Oh my god, you're real." Kurt had breathed. Blaine laughed, and Kurt swooned. It was such a difference – an _amazing_ difference – seeing the face and and hearing the voice at the same time. Kurt was able to see things he hadn't been able to in any of the pictures: Blaine moved his hands when he talked about something he was excited about; his eyes scrunched up in the corners when he smiled; his whole face would scrunch up when he was being suggestive; he rubbed and scratched at his chin when he spoke on days he forgot to shave; when he was mad, he looked more like an adorable angry puppy instead of intimidating (he'd get even angrier when Kurt would just giggle and call him adorable, but he'd always just roll his eyes and forget whatever was annoying him); and he had the most expressive hazel eyes. There was no doubt that he loved Kurt, it was obvious in the way he looked at him.

"I'm very real." Blaine had said. He had his hair gelled, wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue bow tie with little anchors on them and Kurt couldn't get over how _charming_ he was. If Kurt wasn't in love before, he definitely was now.

They never had the DTR (define the relationship) talk. They always knew they belonged to each other. They were always there for each other; Blaine comforted Kurt when he wasn't accepted to NYADA the first time and encouraged him to move to New York anyway. Kurt listened to Blaine when he told him how strained his relationship with his father became since he came out, and helped him through it by giving him advice. Because of Kurt, Blaine and his father were closer than they've ever been before and Blaine couldn't be more grateful.

When they told their families about each other, they weren't sure what to think at first. Cooper, Blaine's older brother, was supportive and asked how the phone sex was. But of course, any parent would be a bit unsure to find out their teenage son was in love with a boy who lived in different country and had never met in person. But the boys convinced their parents to Skype and to talk. Kurt's stepmother, Carol, and Blaine's mother, Holly, became instant best friends, exchanging cooking tips and talking about the _Desperate Housewives._ But Blaine's father, Jon, didn't get along with Kurt's father, Burt, right away. They would argue about which was better: Soccer (Jon refused to call it that, though, it was football) or American football. But they soon came together with their love for cars. Burt owned a garage in Ohio and Jon taught mechanics at the local college.

When Kurt moved to New York and got an apartment with his friend Rachel (who frightened Blaine the first time they spoke), Blaine sent him a couch cushion with the British flag on it as a house warming present, and Kurt laughed and put it in the centre of the sofa. When Blaine had finished his first two years of college (Kurt still couldn't believe that in Britain, they left school and went to college when they were 16), Kurt had sent him an old Michael Jackson record he had found at a local record store – Blaine had been collecting anything that was to do with Michael Jackson since he was a kid.

They celebrated each other's wins – Kurt getting an internship at Vogue; Blaine becoming an uncle; Kurt going to NYADA; Blaine getting a job teaching music to kids. They comforted each other when they lost – Blaine not getting accepted in a University in London; Kurt's father getting cancer (but thankfully, it was cured); Blaine losing his flat and having to move back home with his parents; Kurt getting gay bashed.

They were together, through it all. Even if they were thousands of miles apart.

It wasn't easy, being in a long distance relationship. Being able to see and speak to that person but never able to touch them, feel their warm skin, kiss their lips, hold them close, be intimate with them. Sometimes Kurt would wish he had never met Blaine, wished he could have met someone in New York and fallen in love with them. But then Blaine would text him one of those annoying Harry Potter pick-up lines and he remembers that it's all worth it, because he wouldn't want anyone but his charming (and sometimes lewd) English boy.

Their parents had come together behind the boys backs to put together a two-year anniversary gift: a plane ticket for Kurt to go to England for the summer. They won't be spending their anniversary – which was in April – together though, Kurt won't be leaving until July because he couldn't miss time off school and this way, they'd get the whole summer together. Neither of them could quite believe it – Kurt actually cried a little when he found out. They had been planning and getting ready (Blaine made fun of the fact that planning to Kurt meant shopping until he was broke) for weeks, and now the day was just hours away and it still didn't seem real. Kurt's plane will be taking off from JFK airport midnight tonight which means he won't be landing at Gatwick airport in London until two in the afternoon. Blaine will be there to pick him up, of course, and drive him back to Essex.

"Have you finished packing yet?" Blaine asked now. Kurt looked over his shoulder. Four large Marc Jacobs suitcases, two smaller ones and a large brown Louis Vouton bag filled with his shoes sat by his closet along with his messenger bag, and one last suitcase lay on his bed, open and half packed. Kurt had warned Blaine that he would be bringing a lot, not enough to fit into his little car. Kurt _loved _Blaine's car! It was a turquoise 1961 Volkswagen Beetle with a wheel that matched the colour of the car, white leather seats and a white top that could come down. Blaine had inherited it from his grandfather when he died last year. It was in terrible shape and couldn't go five miles without breaking down; Kurt suggested that Blaine and Jon work on it together and now it was good as new. But it wasn't big enough to hold all of Kurt's stuff so Blaine has to borrow his dad's jeep.

"Almost," said Kurt, turning back to the computer. "I just have one suitcase left."

"You know you're only staying for the summer, right?" Blaine grinned. "As much as I'd love you to, you're not moving in."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't start," he said. "You know how I am."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." said Blaine. "I feel like I've said this a lot over the last few weeks."

"Because you keep telling me I'm bringing too much stuff." Kurt told him.

"Cause you are!" Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt sighed, a sad smile on his lips. This was one of those moments where Kurt wishes he could just lean forward and kiss the grin off Blaine's face.

"I should get to bed." Blaine said, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He yawned and smiled, the tired and loving smile that he saved just for Kurt before he went to sleep. "I've got a long drive tomorrow. I'm picking up some diva American guy from the airport who over-packs."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed. "He sounds hot. But I gotta go too, I'm gonna be meeting some English weirdo who doesn't ship Snily and just, ugh."

Blaine laughed, "Oh my god, don't get me started! He was a creepy stalker!"

"He loved her!"

"Oh my god!" Blaine groaned, throwing his head back in frustration. "I hate yooooouuuuu."

"No you don't." Kurt sing songed.

"You're right, I love you." Blaine sighed. "Even when you're stupid."

Smiling, Kurt touched the screen where Blaine's cheek was. "I love you, too."

"Can you believe that tomorrow we'll be able to have this argument in person?" Blaine said, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"G'night, Kurt."

And then the call ended. Kurt got up and finished packing. In just three hours, he'll be on a plane, on his way to meet the love of his life for the first time.

…

**So hi! This is my first Klaine fanfic and I haven't done fanfiction in a while and thought I'd try to get back into it:)**

**I know this chapter is short, I'll try to make the others longer.**

**I got the inspiration for this story from my favourite YouTubers, Kaelyn and Lucy, who are a in long distance relationship and do montage videos of the times they see each other. You should check them out, if you don't know them! They're adorable!**

**I just want to say, I didn't make Blaine from Essex because Adam said he was from there! I'm actually from Essex and it would just make it easier for me to write what I know! I'm lazy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt slept for most of the flight to London, but when he wasn't sleeping, he was listening to his iPod and reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. He was determined to finish it before he met Blaine. When Kurt had told him he had never read the books, his boyfriend practically threw a hissy fit and bought all seven books for him to read, and Kurt had to admit; they were amazing. He hadn't been able to put them down!

But when he finally finished the book and still had half an hour left until they land, Kurt started getting nervous. What if Blaine didn't like him as much in person as he did in real life? What if Blaine hated his hair? What if he thought he was too tall or too short? Thought he was too pale? Thought his clothes were too weird? His voice too high?

All these fears were silly, he knew. Blaine loves his hair, loves his complexion, loves his clothes, and loves his voice. Blaine loves everything about him and wouldn't change a thing. But he could still change his mind.

Quickly, Kurt got up from his seat, grabbed his bag from overhead and went to one of the plane's small bathrooms, hoping that no one decided to join the Mile High Club. There was a couple just a few rows away from him who had been making out for nearly the entire flight, and now they weren't there. Thankfully, there was an empty bathroom so he quickly locked the door behind him. He looked in the mirror and groaned. His skin looked dry, his hair was all over the place and his shirt was rumpled. Kurt pulled out one of his moisturisers and quickly applied it to his face before he went to work on his hair. It wasn't as good as he'd have liked but there wasn't much he could right now. He started unbuttoning his shirt before folding it carefully and putting it in his messenger bag, then pulling out a white button-up with small birds taking flight all over it. He put it on, leaving the top two buttons undone before going back to his seat. Just in time too, because as soon as he sat down, the seat belt light flickered on.

He was so close to seeing Blaine now.

It was a bumpy landing and Kurt chewed bubble gum to make him feel less nauseous. He was in a rush to get off the plane, to see his boyfriend but everyone was going so slow. It took forever to grab his carry-on and everyone seemed to be moving at a snail's pace before he finally stepped off the plane and into the tunnel. He tried to rush past everyone but an old couple stepped right in front of him, giving him no room to walk past them. It felt like hours before he finally got free. There were more people rushing around him now and he looked over heads, trying to find Blaine until finally, he did.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blaine had been bouncing in his seat the whole drive to the airport. Tightening and loosening his grip on the wheel, turning the music on and then turning it off then doing it all over again. He just couldn't sit still. In less than an hour, he'll be meeting Kurt in person for the first time, and now it finally felt real. Blaine was terrified. Excited, yes, but terrified. What if they couldn't get along as well in person as they did online. After all, it's such a big change going from being thousands of miles apart to being in each other's personal bubbles. But he tried not to think about this because in just a little while, Kurt will be sitting next to him, holding his hand as they drove home.

He parked the car quickly before rushing in the airport. He got there half an hour before Kurt was supposed to land, and he groaned before throwing himself in one of the seats. But he didn't sit down for long. He got up and paced, he sat back down and bounced his leg then got up and paced again. He was getting strange looks, an old couple got up to sit further away from him and he heard a little girl ask "what's wrong with that man?" But he barely paid attention because he was just too anxious.

Eventually, he saw Kurt's plane land and soon enough, people started pouring out the doors. But Blaine couldn't see passed them or over them, so he stood on one of the seats, looking at every face until he spotted Kurt's.

And finally, he did. The same time Kurt found him.

It seemed like every nerve and every fear they felt just vanished the moment their eyes locked, and without a moments hesitation, Blaine jumped from his seat and they ran towards each other. Kurt dropped his bag (something he would never do) just before he leaped into Blaine's arms, holding onto him tight and breathing him.

"You're here." Blaine whispered, burying his face in the place where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelt like hairspray and airplane food. "You're actually here."

Kurt laughed, a strained, tear-filled laugh. "You're really short." he said.

Blaine laughed, "In the two and a half years we've been waiting for this moment and _that's_ the first thing you have to say to me?"

Kurt laughed and squeezed tighter for a moment.

Blaine pulled away but not too much. He kept his arms tight around his waist and Kurt kept his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt's eyes were shining, his cheeks were rosy red and there were barely noticeable blond streaks in his hair and laugh lines that Blaine had never been able to notice over Skype. Kurt was noticing things about Blaine too. He had a tiny, almost invisible scar underneath his left eye, his hair wasn't black, just really dark, there were little specks of gold in his hazel eyes and he had the longest eyelashes. Kurt lifted a hand to Blaine's gelled hair, always wondering what it felt like – whether it was hard or greasy. It was the latter and he grimaced.

Blaine laughed as Kurt wiped his now greasy hand on Blaine's shirt. "You are so much more adorable in person." he said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, a habit that always made Blaine grin. "What have I told you about calling me adorable?" he asked.

"Call you it all day, everyday?" said Blaine with a grin. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine back a little so he'd let go. He picked up his carry-on before taking Blaine's hand, and went to baggage claim. Blaine almost fell over trying to pull one of Kurt's larger suitcases back, and Kurt laughed and made a short joke. They got a trolley for all Kurt's luggage and Blaine tried to sit on top so Kurt could push him through the airport but Kurt just snapped at him for even _thinking _about sitting on his clothes. He should have known really.

They filled the car with Kurt's things and Kurt said how strange it was to be sitting on the driver's side of the car but it being the passenger seat. They held hands, resting on Blaine's knee the whole hour it took to drive to Blaine's home. He lived in a town called Basildon which had it's own sign much like the Hollywood sign which Kurt took a picture of as they drove by. There wasn't much there, it kind of reminded Kurt a little of Lima.

They drove passed a place called Festival that Blaine promised he was going to take Kurt to this weekend but it didn't look very festive to Kurt it was just a few restaurants, night clubs, a cinema, a bowling alley and a gym surrounding a parking lot in a square. But Kurt knows that's where Blaine spends most of his weekends with his friends. They also drove passed the town shopping centre that Blaine said was called Eastgate but everyone just called it Town, although it pronounced it more like "taan." Blaine warned him not to get too over excited about the shopping, there wasn't any stores there he'd like, except maybe the small Starbucks and the local theatre called Towngate.

It was pretty strange seeing the places that Blaine always talked about, where he'd spend most of his time, where he worked, where he went to school, where he went to college and where he grew up.

Nearly all the houses Kurt had seen were connected, rather than stand-alone houses like he always sees back home, and Blaine's house was no different. It was small with brown bricks, the door was white with a gold knocker and there was a letterbox attached to the wall next to it. It was small and smack dab in the middle. Blaine's little blue car was parked on the kerb, and Blaine parked in the little parking spot just big enough for one car that belonged to the Andersons. Kurt hadn't fully gotten out of the car before Blaine's mother flung her arms around him in a big hug.

"It's so nice to finally see you in person," She said excitedly, shaking him a little. Kurt laughed as he hugged her back.

"Mum, don't break him!" Blaine exclaimed. Holly Anderson let Kurt go and patted him on the cheek. She was a short, thin woman with dark curls that she had in a messy knot on the top of her head. Blaine looked almost exactly like her, except her eyes were blue.

"Did you have a safe flight?" She asked him with a kind smile, the type only mothers have.

"He's here, isn't he?" said Blaine as he started pulling luggage out of the car.

"Don't give your mother attitude." Jon Anderson said as he approached the car. He was tall and thin with a crooked nose and sharp cheekbones, his hair was dark and thinning but not curly, and Blaine had his eyes.

"It's nice to finally have you here, Kurt." said Jon, shaking his hand.

Kurt smiled shyly, "It's nice to finally be here, sir."

"Oh god, no," Jon laughed. "Call me Jon. I hate being called sir."

"Yes, sir." Kurt's eyes widened in slight panic. "I mean Jon. Sorry."

Jon laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Why don't you come inside for a beer or a cuppa?"

"I'll just carry all this by myself then?" Blaine asked, his voice strained. One of the larger suitcases was stuck, and Blaine had one foot on the car using all his strength to try to pull it out. When he finally tugged it out, he almost hit the ground but Kurt caught him just in time, back to chest.

"You have too much stuff," Blaine sighed, and he could feel Kurt's laugh, making his heart slutter. Kurt and the Anderson boys eventually got all the luggage in the house and at the bottom of the stairs waiting to be taken up to Blaine's room.

The house seemed small on the inside. The blue carpeted stairs were right in front of the front door but a little bit back so there was enough room for a coat rack and space on the floor for the family to put their shoes. To the left was a doorway that lead to the small kitchen; the floor was white linoleum, the cabinets were a light wood and the counter top was gray. A hallway between the stairs and kitchen led to the living room. Like the rest of the house, it was small. The floor was wooden and the walls were a cream colour. On one side, they had two beige, felt sofas, one longer than the other and an arm-chair in the corner, facing a flat screen TV on a stand filled with DVDs and video games with a white fluffy rug in front of it. On the other side were two large glass doors leading to the back garden which Kurt could see filled with all sorts of flowers (Holly was a gardener after all) and there was a circular, glass dining room table with white leather chairs and a big book case that was mostly filled with more DVDs and videos games, and a few knick knacks and framed photos.

Blaine was helping his mother help make cups of tea while Jon was making sure that his son didn't scratch or damage his car. Kurt was in the living room, looking at all the family photos on the wall. There was one of Blaine when he was really young, probably five, singing on a karaoke machine with a Christmas tree in the background. There was another where an older boy, who Kurt guessed was Cooper, holding a baby Blaine for the first time. There were recent pictures too; Cooper and his wife holding their daughter; Blaine on stage with a guitar singing at a fair last year. But Kurt's favourite one was Blaine when he was a kid dressed as Harry Potter, casting a spell on his older brother.

"Oh no," Blaine groaned as he came in the living room holding two cups of tea, one in a square TARDIS mug and the other was a souvenir mug from a place called Blackpool. "Don't look at the pictures!" he said.

"This one's my favourite." Kurt laughed, pointing to the Harry Potter picture. Blaine rolled his eyes, putting the cups on a white coaster on the table. He pulled out a chair and, with a snobbish grin, half bowed and gestured towards it. With a laugh, Kurt sat down and allowed Blaine to tuck it in. "You're even more of a dork in person." he said.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." said Blaine, sitting in the seat next to Kurt.

"Maybe I'd have you a bit taller." Kurt joked, and Blaine kicked him in the ankle, but not hard enough to hurt. "Where's your mom?"

"On the phone," said Blaine. "Bragging to Cathy how handsome you are."

Kurt laughed, a blush rising on his cheeks. Blaine had his elbow on the table, resting his head on his fist as he watched Kurt with a smile. They were silent for a moment, Kurt sipping his tea from the souvenir mug and Blaine just watching him. He just couldn't believe he was here. Two and a half years he's seen that exact face on a computer screen, all pixelated and too dark or too bright. Now, the sunlight coming in from the back door made his pale skin glow and his eyes shimmer. His highlights were brighter in this light and Blaine wondered if he'd always had them or if they were new because he'd never noticed them before, but he liked them.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Kurt finally said, his blush growing deeper but he was smiling. The big smile that showed off all his teeth that he hated so much that Blaine loved more than his other smiles.

"No." Blaine said with a smile, shaking his head. "I'll don't think I'll ever stop staring at you."

"Wow," Kurt said. "And you call Snape the creep?"

Blaine laughed, surprised. "That's different!"

"Yeeeah, suuure." Kurt nodded, taking another sip of his tea. Blaine, again, taking Kurt's hand that was resting on the table and bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles. Kurt felt like he could swoon.

"Sorry about that," Holly said as she came into the room with her own cup of tea in a hand-painted World's Best Mum mug that Blaine got her when he was ten. "Cathy rang. She just wanted-" She stopped short with a hand over her heart when she saw the two boys together. She looked close to tears and Blaine face-palmed, groaning.

"Mum please don't."

"It's just so nice seeing you so happy." She sniffled, carefully wiping her eyes so she doesn't smudge her make up.

"I'm always happy." Blaine defended as she sat in one of the chairs at the table.

"Yeah, but now you're happier." Jon said, walking into the room with a beer in hand. Blaine just rolled his eyes. "So what are you boys planning to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I need to unpack a few things before they get too wrinkled." Kurt said.

"I don't think I have enough wardrobe space for how much you brought." Blaine teased and Kurt punched him on the arm. Jon laughed and shared a look with his wife. Although Blaine said he was happy, Holly and Jon could clearly see how miserable he was before Kurt came into his life.

It started when he was fourteen, when he was invited to a party not long after he came out only to have the shit kicked out of him and was then sent to the hospital. After that, he became withdrawn. He never saw his friends, never went out after school unless Cooper took him somewhere, spent all his time in his room or watching crappy talent shows with his mother. It wasn't until he went to college and met Kurt, that he started to come out of his shell and being the happy boy he used to be.

"Well, Cathy thought it'd be nice if we all went out for dinner tonight." Holly said excitedly. Cathy was Blaine's sister-in-law, and she was practically best friend's with his mother. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the Harvester. It's not too expensive and we can have a quick drink before dinner."

"Ooh I love Harvester!" Blaine said, excitedly bouncing in his seat, making Kurt smile.

"You boys better go get ready then."

Blaine nodded, finishing off his tea and taking his and Kurt's empty mugs to the kitchen. "We're gonna need a crane to carry all his stuff upstairs." Blaine announced as he and Kurt grabbed a suitcase each to take up the stairs.

"I'll kick your ass, Blaine." Kurt said, struggling to pull one of the bigger suitcases up one step. He kept pulling and tugging but it wouldn't move. Blaine just watched, grinning with his arms crossed. Kurt took a deep breath before finally getting the suitcase over the step and smiling in victory.

"You've only got like, eleven more to go." Blaine reminded him.

"Ugggghhhhhhh." Kurt groaned. It took a full twenty minutes for Blaine to carry all the suitcases up the stairs while Kurt looked around his room. A few times, Blaine had done a little tour of his room on Skype so Kurt could see more than the wall behind him, but it was so different seeing it in real life compared to a computer screen. Two of the walls were painted black and two others were painted red, facing each other. But Kurt could barely see the colour because every inch was covered in posters; Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Michael Jackson, Katy Perry, P!nk, Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron and so many more that Kurt couldn't even name them all. In the corner of the room was Blaine's bed, with red sheets and a black fluffy blanket and the black bed-frame had little TARDIS fairy lights wrapped around it. There was a window by the bed with a stereo and a small stack of CDs. He had a dark wood wardrobe with mirrors on the door and book case that looked like it was about to fall apart and a few stacks of books next to it. There was a desk with papers all over it and a record player. Above it was a shelf with stacks and stacks of records in no particular order because Blaine was the least organised person ever. Blaine's guitar that he's had since he was ten was leaning against the wall, covered in stickers and scratches.

"This is weird." Blaine said once he'd brought the last suitcase up and saw Kurt looking through his bookcase.

"What's weird?" Kurt smiled over at him, slowly walking towards him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine rested his hands on his waist.

"You being in my room in person instead of on my laptop screen." said Blaine. "You being here. Being able to touch you and hug you and, as weird as it sounds, smell you." Kurt laughed. "I'm being serious!"

"And you know what else you can do?" Kurt whispered leaning in.

"Nope!" Blaine said, slipping out of Kurt's grasp and going over to his wardrobe.

"Nope?" Kurt said, confused. He's been wanting to kiss Blaine since before he got here and he's being rejected? What?

"I erm-" Blaine broke off, blushing. He distracted himself by making more space for Kurt's clothes because he seriously did underestimate how much Kurt would bring and he needed something to do with his hands to make the embarrassment just a little bit easier. "I kind of just want our first kiss to be... special. You know? I just don't want something that's not memorable."

"You're so cute." Kurt grinned, and Blaine blushed.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower while you unpack." He said as he grabbed a fresh set of clothes for dinner. "You gonna have one after?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Kurt didn't bother even trying to unpack everything, he knew Blaine wouldn't have the space. Hell, even _he_ didn't have the space. He just wanted to avoid his nicer and more expensive clothes getting wrinkled and ruined. He picked out what he was going to wear for dinner; black skinny jeans, white button up (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows), navy vest and an ascot. He didn't want to go too overboard the day he meets his long distance boyfriend's protective older brother for the first time.

Kurt was nervous about meeting Cooper. He'd spoken to him a few minutes at a time a couple of times on Skype, where Cooper just threatened his ability to breathe if he hurt his baby bro. Blaine said he was joking, Kurt wasn't so sure. But he really wanted to make a good first impression to let him know that Blaine was safe with him, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him like before.

Not long after Kurt had finished packing, Blaine entered the room freshly showered with wet curls and wearing red skinny jeans with a black vest top.

Kurt grimaced and said, "You're not wearing that, are you?"

With a laugh, Black shook his head. "No," he said. "I just like to do my hair before I put my shirt on."

"Oh thank god." Kurt said because although the vest top showed off Blaine's _incredible _biceps, it's not appropriate for a family dinner.

"The shower is all yours," Blaine said. "It's right next door."

Kurt took a quick shower, using the shampoo and conditioner Blaine had bought especially for him, knowing Kurt only likes certain products in his hair. He dressed quickly before going back to Blaine's room.

"Well don't you look handsome." Kurt said with a grin as he watched Blaine fix his red bow tie that he was wearing with a black short-sleeved button up.

"Why thank you." Blaine smiled, running a hand over his gelled curls.

While Kurt did his hair, Blaine checked and responded some emails on his laptop before he forgot. He was pretty busy at this time because in a week, he and a bunch of his friends were putting together a small performing arts camp, where kids all around Essex would come by everyday for two weeks, preparing for a big talent show they'll put on at the end. They'll get to learn and improve on things like singing, dancing, and all sorts of cool stuff. The winner of the talent show would win a slot to preform at the End of Summer Festival.

Right now, Blaine was trying to arrange for Martin and Sue, the hosts of a radio show in Essex, to judge the talent show and dealing with last-minute entries. He'd been stressing over it for the last week and Kurt wishes there was more he could do to help.

By the time Blaine had finished, Kurt was done with his hair and putting on his shoes, ready to go.

"Do I look okay?" Kurt asked, holding his hands out. In an instant, Blaine grabbed his hand and spun him around before pulling him close, chest to chest.

"_When I see your faaaaace, there's not a thing that I would change!_" Blaine sang. "_Cause you're amazingggg just the way you aaaare!_"

Kurt threw his head back as he laughed, Blaine dancing and twirling him around the room. He was singing completely off key and unnecessarily loud because he fully believed that if you were singing to be silly, then you can't sing good cause that just ruins the silly effect.

"Stop!" Kurt giggled.

"_And when you smiilleeeee, the whole world stops and stares for a whiiiileeeee, cause Kurt you're amaaaaazinggg, just the way you aaaarrre._" Blaine finished his song by leaving a lingering kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you, dork." Kurt said, grinning.

"I love you, too, silly."

"I'm silly?" Kurt gasped, scandalised. "Says the one who just started randomly singing Bruno Mars!"

"It wasn't random!" Blaine defended. "You said 'do I look okay?' and you've heard the song!"

"You're _such_ a dork!"

"But you lalalalalalalalove me, love me!"

"Okay, no. Bieber is going way too far."

Blaine giggled, "Come on, let's go."

"You boys ready?" Holly asked when they came down the stairs. She was dressed nicely in a little black dress with her hair up.

"You look lovely, mum." Blaine said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, honey." Holly smiled. "Your dad has had a couple of beers so we're gonna go in your car so he doesn't have to drive."

"That's fine." Blaid said. A few years ago, Jon got caught drinking and driving and Holly had never let him behind the wheel of a car if he's had even just a sip of alcohol.

"I finally get to go for a ride in your car!" Kurt said, excitedly. Blaine smiled at his adorable boyfriend as they left the house. Like the gentleman he is, Blaine opened the passenger side door for Kurt, bowing a little to make Kurt laugh, which he did.

"Why don't you ever do that for me?" Holly grumbled, hitting her husband on the chest with her clutch bag before she climbed in the backseat. Jon just rolled his eyes as he followed.

They listened to Katy Perry in the car, Blaine singing along passionately as he held Kurt's hand who laughed and sang along. It didn't take them long to reach the restaurant and as they went in, they saw Cooper and his wife and daughter sitting at a table near the bar, waiting for them.

Cooper was a tall, thin man with slick black hair and a movie star face, dressed nicely in dark jeans and a dark blue button up with the top few buttons undone. He was a spitting image of his father, except that he had his mother's eyes. He had a beer in his hand as he chatted to his wife, Cathy, who was holding their one and a half year old daughter.

Cathy was tall, just a little shorter than Cooper and a lot taller than Blaine, and was a bit on the heavier side, but she had great taste in clothes that flattered her curves rather than making her look lumpy. She had short dark hair an a sweet, round face with a bright smile. Their daughter, Lydia, was so obviously theirs; small and beautiful, with dark curls and a pretty smile.

"Hey, look who's finally here." Cooper declared as the other Andersons and Kurt approached. "Fifteen minutes late. Wow, that's earlier than I expected."

"Shut up, Coop." Blaine said as he took his niece from Cathy and started talking animatedly to her about food. Kurt thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Kurt!" Cheered Cooper. "You're so much taller than I expected!"

"Thanks?" Kurt said as he and Cooper shook hands.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Cathy asked, sweetly.

Blaine gave Lydia back to Cathy before placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back and asked what he wanted to drink. Kurt tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a couple of beats at the way Blaine touched him so casually, like he had been doing it for years.

"Erm, Martini? Extra dry?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he and his dad went to the bar.

Kurt then turned back to Cathy to answer her question. "It was okay," he said. "Kind of bumpy and the food was awful."

"I'm sorry," Cooper said, shaking his head. "It's just weird you being here in person. Good weird, I promise. But weird, all the same."

Holly laughed, "I know! I still can't believe it."

"Here you go, gorgeous." Blaine said as he and Jon returned with the drinks. He handed Kurt his Martini as he took a sip of his non alcoholic beer, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close.

"Thanks, baby." said Kurt, taking a sip of his drink.

Holly and Cathy awed.

"Muuummmm." Blaine groaned, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder that was shaking because of Kurt's giggles.

"I say we propose a toast." Jon said, raising his glass. Cooper, Holly and Cathy following his lead.

"I say we don't." Blaine said and Kurt nudged him in the side with his elbow before raising his glass. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Blaine raised his also.

"To Kurt and Blaine," Jon said. "May there be many more visits like this one."

"To Kurt and Blaine!" Cooper, Holly and Cathy cheered as they all clinked glasses.

They sat around the table with their drinks as they chatted. Cathy asked Kurt how NYADA was and they spoke about that for a while as Cooper and Jon talked about last night's football game. When they had all finished their drinks, they went to wait for a table for dinner and it wasn't long until they were seated and ordering the same drinks again.

Dinner was nice. The food was great and conversation never stopped. For dessert, Kurt and Blaine shared a chocolate fudge cake and tried to feed it to each other but only getting chocolate all over themselves. Holly and Jon got the bill, despite everyone else's protests. As they left the restaurant, Blaine and Kurt promised to babysit tomorrow night so the married couple could go out for once.

When they got home, Holly and Jon changed into pyjamas before making a cup of tea and watching Big Brother. Kurt and Blaine left them to it, going upstairs and changing into some comfier clothes themselves. Kurt scrolled through Netflix on Blaine's laptop, looking for a movie or a TV show they could watch while Blaine washed the gel out of his hair.

As Blaine entered his bedroom, he had to stop for a moment and get a hold of his emotions because seeing Kurt curled up in the corner of his bed with his laptop and drinking tea out of his Harry Potter mug did things to Blaine's heart that hurt in a way he could get addicted to. Kurt looked up when he noticed Blaine come in and he smiled, pushing some of the covers out of the way in invitation, and Blaine's eyes burned with the slight sting of tears at how _normal _and new this was. And it shouldn't be new, it's not fair that it's new. They'd known and loved each other for two years and it just isn't fair this is the first time they get to cuddle in bed.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Blaine said, voice breaking a little. He cleared his throat before climbing into bed and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder as they looked through Netflix.

"What do you wanna watch?" Kurt asked as he draped one arm around Blaine's shoulders and softly ran his fingers up and down Blaine's bare arm.

"Hmmm." Blaine hummed, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Whatever, I'm not bothered. I just wanna cuddle."

Kurt just smiled and put Adventure Time on. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and cuddled as close as he possibly could. Kurt ran his fingers in Blaine's hair, cherishing the feeling he'd been longing to know for so long now.

It didn't take long until they fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurt woke up slowly. He was hot, but it was a nice heat with a weight over his waist and a body pressed close to his, chest to chest. He snuggled in closer with a smile, remembering that this was _Blaine _and they were waking up together for the first time. And it was nice and warm and the last thing Kurt ever wanted to do was leave this bed. The world could crash and burn but he wouldn't care as long as he was in bed with Blaine wrapped around him.

But then he got a whiff of Blaine's morning breath.

"Oh my god, Blaaaaaaine." Kurt whined, slowly opening eyes to see Blaine's face just inches from his own. He was kind of adorable, really. Kurt couldn't remember the amount of times he'd wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Blaine, wondered about what he would look like, wondered whether he would be a morning person or not, whether he'd be a cuddle whore or a blanket hog. Blaine was definitly a cuddler, Kurt could tell by the tight grip around his waist. His curls were all over the place and he had dried drool down his cheek, over his stubble with his mouth wide open, breathing his _gross _morning breath right in Kurt's face.

The more Kurt thought about it, the more he realised that maybe his expectations for waking up with Kurt with the man he loves were a little high. But hey, he blames movies.

Kurt still couldn't stop smiling though, because despite the fact that Blaine's breath was disgusting and he looked kind of gross, he was still Blaine. His Blaine. And he kind of looking forward to more mornings like this.

"Blaine." Kurt said, running his fingers through those messy curls. They felt a bit greasy from the gel but Kurt tried to ignore it, just this once. He'll just make Blaine wash his hair before bed tonight. Blaine closed his mouth and hummed, leaning into Kurt's hand. "Sweetie, wake up."

"No." Blaine mumbled and Kurt laughed.

"Come on," said Kurt. "I don't think I can handle your breath for one more second."

"S'not that bad."

"It's worse than dogs." Kurt said and Blaine opened his eyes, grinning a little.

"Dogs can have breath that smells minty fresh." said Blaine.

Kurt giggled, "dork."

There was a pause for a moment as Blaine stared at Kurt with a small smile. "Now that's not fair." he whispered.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said and Kurt blushed. "And I look homeless."

"You smell homeless too."

Blaine laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Okay, okay!" He said as he started to climb out of bed, and Kurt instantly felt cold. "I'll brush my teeth and shower after breakfast, deal?"

"Deal." Kurt said, watching Blaine put on his glasses. "Are you cooking?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, checking the time on his phone. "Mum's at work so I'm gonna have to cook for us. Anything specific you want?"

"Something British." Kurt grinned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before climbing out bed, grabbing one of Blaine's hoodies to keep him warm.

"Errrmm, egg and soldiers?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure what that is but sure!" Kurt agreed, happily.

When they went downstairs, they said good morning to Jon who was in the living room watching a morning show, drinking tea. Blaine asked if he wanted breakfast and received a "yeah, please" before going to the kitchen and straight away started making two cups of tea for he and Kurt, who thought it was just adorably English. He grinned as he watched Blaine go on his toes to try to reach his TARDIS and Team Jacob mug.

"You have way too many fandom mugs." Kurt told him.

Blaine blushed and, with a grin, said, "I love tea and I love collecting mugs. Cooper says I have a problem."

Kurt agreed as he stared in the cupboard filled with _just _Blaine's mugs.

When he had finished making the tea, he handed Kurt the Team Jacob mug. "You go relax while I'll make breakfast. I'll bring it in to you." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek before he left.

Kurt was suddenly nervous as he sat on the sofa next to Jon. This was the first time he was alone with Blaine's father and it was a little daunting, but Jon didn't really pay him any attention as the morning show hosts talked to a British celebrity that Kurt had never heard of. Neither of them said a word, the only sounds being the TV and Blaine singing along to the radio in the kitchen. Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine get the words wrong.

_Dork,_ he thought.

"So," Jon said, startling Kurt. "You're like, really in love with my son, right?"

Kurt tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable Jon looked and sounded. Blaine told him how deep and meaningful conversations about anything to do with feelings made Jon extremely uncomfortable. It took Blaine a year and a half after he came out to realise that it wasn't that his dad didn't accept him, he just didn't like the whole topic of love and sex.

"Jon," Kurt said. "We can talk about something else."

"Oh thank god!" Jon said. "Erm, do you like football?"

Kurt shook his head. "No." He said. "But I like cars."

When Blaine came in a few minutes later with two plates of food, he was happy to see his dad and Kurt getting along. That was one of the things Blaine was worried about. His father was one of the manliest of men that Blaine knew; he went to pubs to watch, and sometimes even play, football games, he loved sports way too much, he watched shows about fishing and owned boxsets of Bear Grylls and Top Gear.

Blaine always struggled with his father, even more so after he came out because they simply had nothing to talk about. Blaine loved music, books and Twilight. Jon liked sports, extreme fishing and Die Hard. But Kurt helped them find common ground, ways to bond over things they were both interested in. Blaine wanted to see a West End show but Jon hated show tunes so they saw Rock of Ages. Blaine liked to get creative and Job loved cars so they rebuilt a car. Jon liked action movies and Blaine liked hot guys in tight pants so they bought every Marvel movie ever made and had a marathon.

Things became easier between them, their Father-Son Relationship wasn't as strained as it used to be. They talked more and it was all because of Kurt. Blaine couldn't be any more grateful.

"Breakfast is ready." Blaine announced, placing the plates on the table before back to the kitchen for his own.

Egg and soldiers turned out to be soft boiled eggs and buttered toast cut into strips. Kurt felt kind of stupid for not realising sooner.

Jon asked the boys what they were planning to do for the day and Blaine told him that he had to go talk to a guy in Southend about a venue for the Talent Show, then he's going to take Kurt for a picnic by the beach. But after a few minutes, Blaine stopped talking and watched Kurt eat with a funny expression.

"What?" Kurt asked, cutting up a bit of his toasted soldier before dipping it in the egg.

"Do all Americans eat like that?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the way Kurt was using his knife and fork.

"Like what?" Kurt asked. He looked down at the way he ate: fork in his left hand, knife in his right, he cuts the portion to be eaten and then puts the knife down, swaps the fork to the right hand and eat the bite. That's how everyone eats, right?

"You eat funny!" Blaine told him. "Dad, doesn't he eat funny?"

Jon had been watching Kurt eat for the last few minutes, like Blaine had, and he had to agree.

"This is how everyone eats!" Kurt defended.

"No, they don't!" Blaine said. "I've seen heaps of Americans eat in movies and they all it the proper way!"

"Proper way?" Kurt said, feeling slightly offended. "Excuse you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He said.

"I eat proper." Kurt told him. "Just because I don't eat like you, doesn't mean it's improper. You're not all class just because you're English."

"Okay," Jon said, standing up and taking everyone's empty plates. "Don't argue. I'll wash up, you go get ready."

"Thanks dad." Blaine said.

Halfway upstairs, Blaine and Kurt heard Jon call out to them, "Save some water and shower together!"

"DAD!" Blaine shouted, scandalised as Kurt giggled. "Don't laugh, it only encourages him!"

They showered – _not_ together – quickly and got dressed, before leaving, saying a quick goodbye to Jon. Blaine and Kurt worked together to take the top down on his car and just as Blaine got in and fastened his seatbelt, his phone started playing the chorus of _Teenage Dream_ obnoxiously loud.

"Hello?" Blaine said as he answered his phone. Kurt tuned out Blaine's side of the conversation as he pulled his own phone out and checking his message. He had three missed calls, two from Rachel and one from Santana. The only text he had was from Mercedes, arranging a Skype time for later than night. He wasn't surprised to see no messages from his dad, he had called him last night in between unpacking while Blaine was in the shower, letting him know that he had landed safely and he'll call again when he can.

Kurt started paying attention to the conversation Blaine was having when he heard his name.

"Kurt and I have plans and I don't want you to meet him just yet." Blaine said, sighing as he rested his head back against the seat. "Yeah, I know but just not yet. I don't want you lot scaring him to the next flight back to New York."

Kurt laughed at that and rested his hand on Blaine's knee, letting him that he wouldn't be leaving for a while. Without even thinking about it, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah okay, fine. We're just leaving now so we'll see you soon." Blaine said, hanging up. He let go of Kurt's hand and started the car, backing up out of the driveway, before setting off.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, resting his hand on Blaine's knee again. He just wanted to touch Blaine as much and for as long as possible, knowing he won't be able to soon enough.

"That was Wes." Blaine told him. "We're having a slight change of plans. The guys have decided to check out the venue too and then we're gonna go Adventure Island – the theme park I was telling you about. So no picnic. Sorry."

"That's okay." Kurt assured, squeezing Blaine's knee. "Theme parks are fun."

The drive to Southend was half an hour and filled with Blaine singing along to the radio and Kurt just watched him. Some of his curls were falling out of the gel helmet because of the wind. Kurt didn't understand why he insisted on wearing so much gel when he was perfect without it.

Every now and then, Blaine would look over at Kurt and smile, like seeing him in that passenger seat was the most amazing thing Blaine had ever seen, and every time it made Kurt's heart skip a beat and a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks. He just still couldn't believe this was real.

An Ellie Goulding song that Kurt didn't really like was playing on the radio and Blaine was singing along, looking over at Kurt every chance he got.

"_How long will I hold you?_" Blaine sang, grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles. "_As long as your father told you, as long as you can._"

"You're so corny," Kurt told him. "I hate corny. Why do I love you?"

"Cause I make corny look cute." Blaine told him with a wink, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a big white building on the seafront. "This is the Cliffs Pavilion." Blaine informed Kurt.

Outside the entrance stood a group of teenagers that Kurt had only seen on his computer screen. When they were close enough, the blond boy – Jeff – screamed "Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!" before running over and jumping at him, wrapping his arms and legs right round.

Kurt remembered the first time he met Blaine's friends. He remembered the insane headache he had afterwards because woah.

He wasn't supposed to have met them so soon but during his and Blaine's evening Skype call, they just sort of came out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Blaine had yelled, lowering his laptop so they couldn't see what he was doing.

"Oh my god," Kurt heard an unfamiliar voice exclaim. "Are you watching porn?!"

"No!" Blaine squeaked. "Go away! How did you get in?"

"Your mum let us in." Another voice had said. "What kind of porn are you watching?"

"Is it kinky?" A different voice said.

"Get off my laptop!" Blaine shouted before he heard him start to struggle and another different voice teased him about the porn he was (_wasn't!_) watching. Blaine must have lost the struggle because next thing Kurt knew, he was looking at a blond boy he had never seen before.

"Woah," the boy said, startled because he only expected porn or some Drarry smut. But not a hot guy on Skype. He stared confused for a moment before sudden realisation hit. "Oh my god, you're Kurt!"

An Asian boy excitedly looked over the blond boy's shoulder, "No way!" He said, excitedly.

"Guys please." Kurt heard Blaine groan somewhere else in the room.

"Hi, Kurt!" The blond one said. "I'm Jeff! This arsehole is Wes."

"Don't call me an arsehole!" The Asian boy, Wes, said as he shoved Jeff.

"I'm only saying what we're all thinking." Jeff said before the laptop was taken from him and another boy with dark hair was _way _too close to the camera.

"I'm Nick!" The boy introduced. "But I'm sure Blaine has told you _plenty _about us!"

"Back it up a few, idiot." Kurt heard Jeff say.

"Stop showing off in front of Kurt!" Nick said, but listened to Jeff's advice.

"Stop flirting in front of Kurt!" Another boy said, snatching the laptop from Nick. This boy looked older, with dark skin and probably the biggest smile he'd ever seen. Well, except for Sam's.

"I'm David." He said. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Way too much, actually." Jeff said.

"Okay guys, seriously." Blaine said, taking the laptop back. "I didn't want you to meet him yet. You'll scare him away."

Kurt laughed, "No they won't. Just wait until you meet my friends."

Now, Kurt laughed as he patted Jeff on the back. "Hi Jeff. Wanna get down buddy? This is McQueen."

Jeff jumped down and smiled brightly. "You're hotter in person." he said.

Kurt laughed, "thanks."

Nick was next to hug Kurt and say hello, then Wes, then David who introduced Kurt to his new girlfriend, Jen. She had blue hair, two lip piercings, a nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing and an ear stretcher, and was wearing black even though it was hot as hell out. Blaine told Kurt that this was just a phase David was going through because his parents were splitting up and he was acting out.

"You're voice is way too high, mate." Jen said, pulling out a cigarette and putting it between her lips, lighting it. Kurt tried not to judge her and failed.

"I happen to like his voice." Jeff told her. "And his arse. He has a really nice arse."

"Could you not?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "You have your own boyfriend. Stare at his arse."

"Yeah, don't do that." Nick told him. "Not in public."

Jeff just rolled his eyes. Last New Years Eve, Nick and Jeff got really drunk and ending up sleeping together. They hadn't spoken to each other for a week after, mostly because Nick was avoiding the situation. Jeff had always known he was gay, but Nick always thought he was straight until Jeff came along, and everything was just so confusing and he wanted so many things he wasn't sure he was supposed to want and feeling all these weird feelings that he didn't want to think about – it was all too much. It was Blaine – and sometimes Kurt – who told him to get his shit together and just tell Jeff how he felt. They've been together ever since.

"I will stare at your arse all I want." Jeff told Nick, grabbing his hand and pulling him close. "I'm allowed to. Boyfriend rights, babe."

Nick rolled his eyes as Jeff kissed his cheek.

Kurt aww'd. "Oh my god, you were right." Kurt said. "They're so cute."

Nick blushed, "Can we just get this over with?" he asked.

The Cliffs was a nice place with patterned carpet and fancy looking bars. The theatre they would be using was the perfect size; not too small and just big enough for the audience they were hoping to get. But the only problem was the price. With the donations from the End of Summer Festival and the budget the boys had, they could just about afford it but wouldn't be able to afford other things they needed. Before they booked the theatre, they talked about what to do. They finally decided on putting in a deposit and waiting until they heard from Heart Radio before permanently booking the theatre. If they had Martin and Sue as judges, they were sure to get donations from the radio and more tickets sold.

"Okay," Jeff said as they all left the theatre. "Now that we've got the boring stuff over and done with, can we go ride some rollercoasters?"

The boys cheered.

Adventure Island wasn't too long a walk away, just ten minutes down the seaside. Blaine swung his and Kurt's linked hands between them as they walked, laughing as Jeff tried to jump on Nick's back but they only ended up falling over at the feet of an old couple eating Fish 'n Chips.

"Wait a second," Blaine said, stopping Kurt as the other walked on. "I want a picture of our first official day together."

Blaine pulled out his iPhone and pulled Kurt close, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt slung an arm over his shoulder. The second before he took the picture, he pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's cheek, making him giggle.

"Oh my god, that's awful." Kurt laughed as they looked at the picture. "You can see all my teeth. Ew, no."

"Oh sha'up." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled at his accent. "You look gorgeous. I love this picture." He continued, quickly making the picture his new background.

"KLAINE!" Jeff shouted back at them when he realised they had trailed behind. "HURRY THE FUCK UP! I GOT ROLLARCOASTERS TO RIDE."

"THAT'S NOT ALL YOU RIDE, SO I HEAR!" Blaine shouted back and Kurt hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't shout that!" Kurt told him as Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "Wait... Klaine?"

"Our couple name." Blaine explained. "If it gets on your nerves, just call them Niff and it'll shut them right up."

Adventure Island was packed with people and the lines were insanely long. The rides weren't all that great and kids were running all over the place, not caring if they bumped into anyone. They had fish n chips for lunch and Blaine took a picture of Kurt eating and put it on Instagram. Kurt called him a dork. Again. There weren't a lot of rides here so they did them all at least three times, except for one that Blaine had been convincing everyone to put off. It was called Rage and went upside down a few times. Kurt knew of Blaine's fear and grabbed his hand, telling his friends to go for it while he and Blaine take a breather.

Kurt leaned against the railing, Blaine stood in front of him, holding both his hands.

"Sooo.." Blaine said, swinging their hands between them. "How's the first day going?"

Kurt smiled, "It's okay." he said.

"Okay?!" Blaine yelled, jaw dropping. "Okay?! It was better than okay! This day kicks butt! This day kicks the butts of all over days. Screw the other days, they are nothing compared to this day. This day is perfect."

"So you're having fun, then?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled. The bright, childlike smile that Kurt thought was cuter than puppies. "So much-" He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence before a couple of kids came running out of nowhere, crashing into Blaine – for the millionth time that day. Only this time he fell forward and his lips crashed into Kurt's, who caught him just before he hit the ground. Kurt's lips tasted of strawberries because of the Slush Puppy he had earlier and Blaine almost wanted to cry because _no, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen._

He pulled away and looked down at his hands, at the sand on his shoes and the pieces of gum on the ground – anywhere but at Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, noticing the sudden mood change.

"That's not fair." Blaine said. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Our first kiss wasn't supposed to be like that."

"Sweetie, does it matter?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hands and bringing him closer, not liking how far away he was.

"Of course it matters, Kurt." Blaine said, looking up and meeting Kurt's eyes. "It's the first kiss, it establishes everything. Like, whether we're actually meant to be or whatever. It's important, it needs to be special."

"You don't actually believe how the first kiss goes proves how a relationship goes, do you?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled, shuffling his feet. "Maybe."

"You are such a dork." Kurt giggled. "Blaine, we've been in a healthy and happy relationship for two and a half years without even being together. Do you really think the first kiss matters when there's gonna be so many afterwards. As long as it's you I'm kissing, then it's already perfect."

"Ugghhhh," Blaine groaned, throwing his head back as Kurt pulled him in closer, chest to chest, and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Stop saying the right things and making me look stupid."

Kurt laughed and kissed his neck. "You are stupid," he said, saying the word like how Blaine says it. "But I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine said as he draped his arms over Kurt's shoulders, linking his fingers together. "Noooooow, you might as well kiss me."

And Kurt did. He still tasted like strawberries but this time instead of it being lips mashed together for a couple of seconds, Kurt moved his lips with purpose. And it was _fucking _amazing. Blaine's knees felt weak and he felt warm all over and not just because of the sun. Kurt squeezed Blaine tighter as he pressed his tongue against his lips, moaning when Blaine parted his lips for him. And then Blaine started giggling, like the fucking two year old he was.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked him as he pulled back, loosening his grip on Blaine's waste. Blaine only laughed harder, throwing his head back and leaning against Kurt for support. "What's so funny?"

"Yo-ou m-make.." But Blaine couldn't get any more out because he was giggling too hard. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself enough to get the sentence out without giggling. "You make cute little puppy noises when you moan and I-" He started giggling.

"Oh my _God_!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked. "You're laughing at my moans? You asshole!"

"I'm sorry!" Blaine giggled. Kurt wanted to be mad, he really, really wanted to be mad because shouldn't that be insulting? Laughing at his moans and saying he sounds like a dog? That sounds like an insult. But Blaine wouldn't stop giggling and he was just too cute, how could he stay mad at someone so cute?

"I can't stay mad at you which sucks so you're gonna buy me ice cream for laughing at my moans." Kurt told him.

By the time they had got their ice cream and gone back to where they said they would meet the others, they were all back from the rollercoaster.

"Heyyy," Jeff whined with a pout. "I want ice cream."

"I'll get you some later." Nick promised and Jeff smiled.

"How was the rollercoaster?" Kurt asked, swinging his and Blaine's joined hands between them.

"It was amazing!" Wes told him, bouncing excitedly. Kurt noticed he did that a lot, it was one of the few things that proved to Kurt that Wes was an actual person, not an over-organized robot. "You would have loved it, Kurt."

"Yeah if Blaine wasn't such a pussy." Jen said and Jeff glared at her.

"We have to get going anyway." Blaine said, and they all made noises of protests – especially Jeff.

"What? Already?" David asked, slinging an arm around Jen who was staring down at her phone. "It's not even dark."

"I know but we promised to babysit Lydia for Cooper and Cathy."

"Sorry guys," Kurt said.

Jeff huffed and folded his arms over his chest like a kid who didn't get their own way. "It's not fair." He said.

Blaine laughed, punching Jeff on the shoulder. "Don't be a twat. We'll see you guys later."

They all said their goodbyes, Jeff hugged Kurt and Blaine had to pry him of when he wouldn't let go.

"So," Blaine said when they were in the car again, on their way to Cooper's. "What do you think of them now that you've met them officially?"

"Wes is nice, kind of reminds me of a robot, but nice. David is nice too, clearly going through a rough phase. His girlfriend is the biggest bitch! Like, worse than Santana! If she made another gay joke, I swear to god –"

"What about Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked, cutting Kurt off before he got too worked up.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed. "I love them! They're so cute and amazing, I just can't. I ship them so hard. Like, I feel like I need to read a College AU Fanfic about them."

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's handing bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "I'm so glad you like them." He said. "It really means a lot to me."

"Do they like me?" Kurt asked tentatively. "I really want them to like me."

"Well I'm pretty sure Jeff wants to kidnap you so you'll never leave us and, for once, I think Nick and the others would let him get away with it, so yeah. I'm pretty sure they love you."

Kurt smiled, relieved. "I'm glad."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Make sure you giver her a bath and she has her dinner whenever she starts, but always before bath time." Cathy told Kurt and Blaine. They were standing by the front door of Cooper and Cathy's house, Kurt holding Lydia as the Anderson boys tried to usher Cathy out. Cooper kept looking down at his watching impatiently. He had made reservations for a really fancy reservations that he loved but could barely afford, so they never went there too often.

"Cathy, you've explained that to them five times now." Cooper told his wife with a hand on her back. "We have to go or we'll miss our reservations.

"Alright, alright." She said, checking her make up in the mirror by the door. "Oh and make sure she has Louis when she goes to bed or she won't sleep. If you still struggle to get her to fall asleep, just sing to her. Whatever song, she doesn't care."

"Caaaaaaaath." Cooper whined, throwing his head back and stamping his foot.

Kurt laughed. "We're fine, Cathy." He said. "We'll call you if something happens. Just go have some fun, don't worry."

"We're going." She said, kissing Lydia on the cheek. Halfway out the door, she turned to say something but Cooper stopped her, almost dragging her to the car.

Blaine laughed and shook his head as he shut the door, turning to face Kurt and Lydia. Blaine liked the way Kurt looked holding a baby, even if it was a bit awkward and her t-shirt and rolled up to her armpits.

"So," he said. "What now?"

"I don't know," said Kurt. "I've never babysat before."

"Me neither. This was kind of a terrible idea."

"I tried telling you."

"They ended up in the living room, the Powerpuff Girls playing on the Netflix app on the TV as Blaine sat on the floor playing with Lydia while Kurt was on the phone, ordering Chinese.

"Blaine," Kurt said, the phone against his shoulder. "The guy said it's £2.70 extra for it to be delivered."

"What?!" Blaine said, shocked. "That's ridiculous! No, I'll go get it myself, thank you very much! I'm not paying £2.70 extra! Fuck that."

"It's not that expensive, Blaine, don't be stupid."

"It should be free, it's only ten minutes away!" Blaine said, grabbing his shoes and sliding them on as Kurt told the person on the food that someone was coming to pick it up before putting the phone down.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we should be fine. Right Lydia?" Kurt said and Lydia just grabbed her feet and rolled onto her back, giggling at herself.

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt quickly, marvelling at the fact that he could do this now. "I shouldn't be too long." He said before leaving.

"It's just you and me now, Lydia." Kurt said. "What should we do now? Throw a wild party? Break into the liquor cabinet?"

Lydia giggled and threw a building block at Kurt's foot, giggling harder.

"More Powerpuff Girls?"

"PUFF!" Lydia said, giggling more.

"Well the aye's have it."

When Blaine returned, he found Kurt on the living room floor with Lydia, holding a pair of kitchen tongs and grimacing as he attempted to change her diaper.

Blaine tried not to laugh – and failed. "I'm pretty sure," he said. "That's not how you change a nappy."

"Oh thank god, you're back!" Kurt said, dropping the tongs and practically running to Blaine. "You go clean up the poop, I'll go sort out dinner." He took the bag of food out of Blaine's hands before running to the kitchen.

"So you had fun with Uncle Kurt then?" Blaine said and continued to talk nonsense to her as he changed her diaper. When he was done, Kurt had dinner laid out on the table and was grabbing a couple of beers for them. Lydia sat on a blanket on the floor, playing with toys while they ate.

"This is kind of really nice." Blaine said, smiling down at his food. He couldn't stop thinking about how one day, this could be they're daily lives together. How one day, he could come to Kurt and their baby and have dinner and argue over a movie to watch or whatever TV show they're into at the time. Or he could be the one to stay home with the baby and cook Kurt dinner and have it already for Kurt when he got home. But the end would always be the same; the two of them falling into the bed together, every night, in person instead of on Skype.

Kurt must be on the same thought process. "I know." He said, smiling over at Blaine

Blaine cleared the table and did all the washing up while Kurt gave a crying Lydia her dinner before he went to run her bath. He added a bubble bath that smelt like flowers and lifted her in. She giggled, throwing the bubbles in the air.

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting down on the floor across from Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. "Cedes texted a minute ago. She wants to Skype us when we get home."

Blaine smiled, "Okay."

They played with the bubbles with Lydia, giving her a bubble beard that Kurt took a picture of her before Blaine blew the bubbles in her face. She blew them back and wiped bubbles over Blaine's face. Kurt laughed and took another picture. They washed her hair and dried her with a big fluffy towel. Kurt took her to get dressed in her pyjamas and tucking her into bed while Blaine cleared up the bathroom.

"She's not falling asleep," Kurt said when Blaine came into the room.

"Has she got Louis?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Then sing to her."

"You sing to her."

"Noooo," Blaine whined, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I wanna hear you sing."

Kurt giggled. "Okay, what shall I sing?"

"_Baby Got Back_."

"You're disgusting."

"Just singgggg."

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._" He sang. "_I know you, the gleam in your eyes are so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._"

"_But if I know you,_" Blaine interrupted, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. "_I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._"

Kurt kissed him slowly, his arms making their way around his neck. "We're such saps." he said against his lips.

"You're the one who started singing Disney." Blaine smiled, and Kurt giggled. "Shh, she's asleep. Let's go downstairs."

They put on some random movie on Netflix and settled on the sofa, Blaine curling into Kurt's side. Sometimes, on the nights when they particularly wanted to be together but couldn't, they called each other and chose a movie on Netflix, playing it at the exact same time. It was the closest they could get together and it wasn't much, but it was something.

But _this_. This is what they had been waiting for. For two and a half years and all they wanted was the simple pleasure of cuddling on the sofa and watching a movie. Other couples – the kind who got to be together everyday – really didn't understand how lucky they were.

Kurt was warm and smelled like hairspray and bubble bath. It was nice, so Blaine closed his eyes and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"I want this everyday forever." Blaine said and Kurt squeezed him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Me too."

Blaine can't remember falling asleep but the next time he opened his eyes, Cooper was standing over him, shaking him.

"Why don't you two head home?" He said, when Blaine opened his eyes. Blaine looked up to see Kurt yawning and rubbing his eyes. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, making him smile before sitting up.

"Was she any trouble?" Cathy asked, taking out her earrings.

"No, she was good." Blaine told her. "Did you guys have fun?"

"We did." Cathy said. "Thank you so much for doing this guys. I know you probably wanted to spend your first real night together but it really means a lot."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt said. "We had fun. Lydia is just adorable."

Blaine and Kurt put on their shoes and got their stuff together. Cathy thanked them again and Cooper said if they ever need a night to themselves, he'll get the parents out of the house and winked.

The ride home didn't take too long. Holly and Jon were still up, watching some comedian on TV. Blaine instantly went to the kitchen to make them cups of tea. This time, he used a mug that said "I love you more than Magnus loves glitter" and another one with Dobby's face on it. When they got upstairs, they quickly changed into their pyjamas then Kurt opened up Skype and called Mercedes when she signed on.

"Cedes!" Kurt said excitedly when her face filled the screen.

"Hi Kurt!" she said, equally excited. "How's English boy?"

"He's making me drink tea from a fandom mug that I don't understand." He said, holding up the Magnus mug.

"It's the Mortal Instruments." Blaine told him. "It's a funny mug."

"Hi Blainers!" Mercedes said, laughing.

Blaine grimaced. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Soo," Mercedes said with a grin, ignoring Blaine. "What's it like? Finally being together after so long?

Kurt paused to think about it. "You know, I don't think it's actually like, sunk in that we're together yet."

"Really?"

"I mean," Blaine said. "We have moments where we're just kinda like, 'oh my god this is real' but it kind of just feels... natural."

While Blaine was talking, Kurt had grabbed his hand and was fiddling with his fingers as he watched Blaine talk, smiling. This didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes.

"You boys are so in love." She commented and they both blushed, looking down at their joined hands.

"And tired!" Blaine added as he yawned. "I'm gonna brush my teeth and wash the gel out of my hair. Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "What one?"

"Harry Potter?" He asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please? You can pick what one."

"Fine." Kurt said. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt quickly before going to the bathroom.

"Okay, now he's gone." Mercedes said in her don't-lie-to-me voice. "How's it really going? Does he fart and burp? Is he a slob? Is he gross?"

"He has the absolute worst morning breath ever, he snores and farts in his sleep, he slouches when he eats and somehow gets food all over his face. He quotes disney lyrics and fandom stuff _all _the time. He burps way too loud when he drinks beer." Kurt said all this with a fond smile. "But he's charming, and adorable, and he makes me laugh. He's obsessed with tea, he sings in the shower and he dances around with me. He's amazing Mercedes, I can't even believe this is real life."

Mercedes smiled sadly at her best friend, because although she's happy he has someone he loves and who loves him back just as much, she knew this was all coming to an end.

"But Kurt," she said. "What are you going to do when they summer ends and you come back home?"

Kurt sighed, not wanting to think about that just yet. "We're just enjoying our time together while we can."

"I just hope you'll be okay when it ends." She said.

"I have to get going." Kurt said when Blaine back into the room with damp curls. "I'll talk to you when I can."

"Awwh, okay." She pouted. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye Cedes!" Blaine said as he jumped onto the bed. Kurt giggled and wiped away the toothpaste Blaine forgot at the corner of his lips.

"Bye Blainers." She said and Blaine groaned.

"Don't call me that!" He told her and she laughed before hanging up. "Why does she call me that?"

"I don't know." Kurt said. "Now put on the movie while I'll go brush my teeth."

They were cuddled up in bed, Kurt with his head on Blaine's chest and the laptop on his stomach. Kurt had seen this movie a million times. Right now, they were watching a pretty slow scene and Kurt was getting bored but Blaine had fallen straight into the world of Hogwarts and probably forgot Kurt was even there.

And that just wans't right.

Without a second thought, Kurt brought his hand slowly up Blaine's chest to the back of his head, playing with his curls as he left small tongue kisses across his neck. He pulled Blaine's shirt down to reveal more skin for him to kiss.

It took a moment for Blaine to realise what was going on and he started to fidget. He tried to ignore it cause _hello,_ this is the scene where Harry and Ginny kiss for the first time.

But then Kurt started to suck and then there were teeth and he couldn't hold back a moan. He could Kurt smile against his neck and wanted to roll his eyes but _god_ it felt so good.

"Kurt," Blaine meant for it to come out stern, to tell Kurt to stop because Harry Potter is on and that mean no kissing. He didn't mean to moan and spur Kurt on more. "Oh my god – Kurt! T-The movie –"

"Can wait." Kurt whispered hotly in Blaine's ear before sucking on his lobe.

"Oh fuck it." He quickly pressed pause on the movie and pushed the laptop away before rolling on top of Kurt and captured his lips, kissing him hard.

Kurt laughed against his lips. "Slow down," he whispered. "We're got all night."

Blaine liked the sound of that. Of all night with Kurt without worrying about time differences or work or school, without worrying about the Skype connection going or the laptop overheating.

He slowed down, running his hands up Kurt's sides, underneath his shirt and feeling the soft pale skin. Kurt groaned and tugged on Blaine's curls.

Blaine pulled back to take a breath before going down on Kurt's neck, sucking and biting and most likely leaving a mark. That's okay though, Kurt will get over it. By the noises he was making, it seemed he was enjoying himself too much to care anyway.

"Are my moans funny now?" Kurt asked, his voice breathless and dripping with sex. His hair was all over the place and his cheeks were flushed, his lips red and swollen.

"Nu uh." Blaine giggled as he bit Kurt's bottom lip and pulled. Kurt made a noise that sounded like a laugh and a moan at the same time.

Blaine could feel something hard digging into his hip and knew it was Kurt's hard on. He smirked and ground his hips down, pulling a long moan out of Kurt.

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned.

"Better than wanking off to each other on Skype?" Blaine asked, grinding down again.

"So much better." Kurt moaned, throwing his head back as Blaine sucked on his adams apple.

"Boy do you want – _oh my god!_" Holly shouted after coming into the room without knocking.

"_Mum! _Oh my god!" Blaine said, rolling off of Kurt and pulling the blankets over them. They weren't even half naked but still, they felt exposed.

"Erm, I'm... I'm sorry!" Holly said awkwardly, covering her eyes and facing away from the boys. "I just – just wanted to know if you wanted to come to breakfast with your nan and I tomorrow."

"No thanks, mum." Blaine said before muttering, "I don't think I can ever come at all after this." Kurt heard and snorted, hitting Blaine's shoulder half-heartedly.

"Okay," Holly said, starting to leave. "I'll just... leave you to it."

"Oh my god," Kurt groaned and not in the fun way he was just a moment ago. "Did that really just happen?"

"_Have I actuallyyyyy undestood,_" Blaine sang with a grin. "_This weird quirk I've been trying to suppress or hide, is a talent that coooooould help me meet the wizard._"

"This is not a good time to sing Wicked!"

"Every time is a good time to sing Wicked!"

Kurt laughed, "you're ridiculous! Your mom just waked in on us going at it and you're singing Wicked!"

"Well, she already ruined the mood." He shrugged. "I didn't think I could ruin it any more, so why not?"

"I love you, dork." Kurt smiled, resting his chin on Blaine's chest.

Blaine kissed him softly. "I love you, too." He whispered against his lips. "Can we sleep now? The embarrassment of my mum walking in on us has made me tired."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, lying his head on Blaine's chest and snuggling closer. "Goodnight."

"G'night." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**This would have been uploaded so much sooner but I was putting off proofreading this because ugh. If there are any mistakes, sorry! I really need to get someone to beta this so if anyone wants to do it, you can message me on Tumblr? **


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after that awkward incident with Blaine's mother, Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen making breakfast for themselves. Jon and Holly both had places to be this morning so it was just them. Kurt wanted another proper English breakfast and he wanted to help make it – though Blaine ended up doing all the work while Kurt sat on the kitchen counter eating an apple and drinking tea from a mug that said allons-y! with a sonic screwdriver.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Blaine declared when It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones came on the radio. "Turn it up!"

Kurt turned it up as Blaine dropped what he was doing and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him off the counter and dancing around the kitchen as he sang along, Kurt giggling the entire time.

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,_" Blaine sang. "_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone. But when I see you hanging about with anyone. It's not unusual to see me cry, oooooh I wanna dieee._"

"You're actually the biggest dork, oh my god." Kurt said, laughing as his pushed Blaine's glasses up his nose when he noticed they were slipping.

Before Blaine had the chance to respond, the smoke alarm went off. Blaine grabbed a kitchen towel and started waving it around the smoke alarm as Kurt tried to turn it off. As soon as it was off, Blaine went to save to burning food and quickly finished breakfast. Kurt took their cups of teas to the table and waited as Blaine brought out their breakfast.

"Here you go," Blaine said, setting a plate in front of Kurt and the other in front of himself. "A Full Breakfast."

"Oh my god," Kurt said, eyes wide as he looked down at his food. The plate was packed with sausages, bacon, eggs, baked beans, grilled tomato, and toast. "You expect me to eat _all _of this?"

"You wanted a stereotypical, traditional English breakfast and you got it." Blaine told him, stuffing a bit of everything in his mouth at once. Kurt tried not to let the disgust show on his face.

"You couldn't eat in smaller bites?" Kurt asked, picking up his knife and fork and digging in. He had to admit, it was delicious. But there was so much! Blaine ended up finishing all his whereas Kurt could barely eat half.

"Okay, I actually have a little surprise for you." Blaine said with a small grin when they had finished doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

"A surprise?" said Kurt, excitedly. "What surprise? Tell me!"

Blaine giggled and pulled an envelope out of a draw, handing it to Kurt who eagerly opened it.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, jaw dropping. "You got tickets to see Wicked?"

"You said how much you wanted to go to the West End," said Blaine with a bashful smile and small shrug of his shoulders. "And you haven't seen London yet so I thought we could do that tomorrow."

"I'd love that," Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and giving him a sweet kiss. "I love _you_. I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Blaine said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Kurt thought it was adorable how they were always sliding down. "I haven't seen wicked since last year."

"What are we doing today, though?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing until later." Blaine told him. "We have a double date with Nick and Jeff. Bowling and then cinema."

"Ooh, what are we seeing?"

"Some horror that Jeff chose because Nick gets scared easily and they always end up going at it."

Kurt snorted, "And here I thought all English boys were charming."

Blaine winked. They spent the rest of the day lazying around the house watching British TV shows that Blaine has always wanted Kurt to see. Some of his favourites were Gavin and Stacey, the Inbetweeners and Misfits – Kurt found those last two crude and disgusting but he only watched them because they made Blaine laugh.

"That's so gross," Kurt had said during one episode of the Inbetweeners. "How can you laugh at that? He threw up on a kid! That's not okay!"

"Yeah but don't you get it?" Blaine said, waving his hand at the TV. "It's funny!"

Although Kurt didn't really like these shows – except for Gavin and Stacey, he thought that was adorable – he put up with it and cuddled up to Blaine because when do they ever get to do this? Kurt felt sorta special, being the only person to see Blaine like this; curls everywhere, big chunky glasses, spongebob boxer-shorts and a t-shirt that Blaine got from when he saw Katy Perry last year.

When it came time to start getting ready, Blaine practically threw a hissy fit when one of his contacts broke and he couldn't find his spares.

"Oh my god," He said under his breath as he went through all his things, looking for his spares. "Where are they?"

"Just wear your glasses, Blaine." Kurt told him as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and lead him to the mirror, handing him his hair gel. "You look just as handsome as ever in your glasses."

Blaine swore under his breath as he did his hair and Kurt went off to get dressed himself. Once they were ready, Kurt thought Blaine looked rather adorable. He didn't wear his usual polo and bow tie because he said he didn't want to look like a nerd from an 80's high school movie, but he looked cute all the same.

Nick and Jeff didn't agree with Kurt though. They burst out laughing as soon Blaine got out the car.

"Oh my god," Nick giggled. "I feel like I should give you a wegie or shove your head into a toilet or something."

"I'll kick your arse, Nick." Blaine promised, but Nick and Jeff only laughed harder.

"Okay, leave him alone guys." Kurt said, taking a pouting Blaine's hands. "Let's have a fun night."

They went inside the bowling alley and paid before getting their shoes. Kurt had finished tying his shoelaces before Blaine because he was struggling, pushing up his glasses every few seconds.

"Here, let me help." Kurt grinned, getting down in front of Blaine to tie his laces for him.

"Well don't I feel like Cinderella." Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed. "So that makes me Prince Charming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Except you get to keep me after midnight." Blaine told him. When Kurt had finished, he kissed Blaine quickly before getting up and brushing the dirt off his jeans. They followed Nick and Jeff to the end where their alley was.

"Niff against Klaine." Jeff declared as he put all their names in the machine, "Just a warning, we're gonna kick your arse!"

Kurt grinned, smug. "Care to make this... interesting?"

Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt, the way he had his hip cocked to the side as he held a bowling ball in his hands, the confident shit-eating grin on his face as he challenged Nick and Jeff. And his arse looked so fucking good in those_ really_ skinny jeans.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking sexy." Blaine said in one breath. Kurt's grin just grew.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Nick asked, folding his arms over his chest with a challenging look.

"Loser pays the winner fifty bucks." Kurt said.

"Pounds, baby. Fifty pounds." Blaine corrected. "You're in England."

"You've got yourself a deal." Nick said as he and Kurt shook hands.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jeff shouted, slapping his boyfriend on the back of his head. "I haven't got that kind of money! You're paying for tonight, remember?"

"Babe, it's fine." Nick said, kissing Jeff's cheek. "We're brilliant at bowling, remember?"

It turns out, Kurt was brilliant at bowling too. Even Blaine was surprised... and a little turned on. Was that weird?

"Stop staring at me." Kurt said after he scored his third strike in a row. "You look like you wanna eat me!"

"...Out." Blaine added with a wink and Kurt blushed.

"We heard that." Jeff told them when he came back from the bar with beer for Nick and Kurt, and coke for he and Blaine.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Blaine told him, sipping from his coke.

They played three games because Nick and Kurt agreed best out of three, and Blaine did a little victory dance when Kurt got the final strike and they won.

Blaine put the £50 in his wallet after Nick got it out of an ATM and reluctantly gave it to him. "That can go into our savings for the next visit." Blaine said with a grin, pocketing his wallet.

"When do you think your next visit will be?" Jeff asked. They started making their way to the counter to return their shoes and take back their own.

"I want Blaine to come to New York for Christmas and New Years." Kurt said as the lady at the counter gave he and Blaine their shoes. "If we can afford for him to come to New York, my family said they'd spend Christmas there as well so they can meet him."

"But flights to New York are really expensive," Blaine said with a sigh, slipping his shoes on. "Especially at Christmas time. We most likely won't be able to afford it unless Kurt takes up extra shifts at the diner and I get a second job."

"But even then, we still probably won't be able to afford it." Kurt continued. "What with birthdays and bills and if something happens like my dad getting sick again, or Blaine's car needing fixed again."

"Wow." Nick said, eyes wide with shock. They had left the bowling alley, following the path to the cinema. "It must suck when real life gets in the way."

"It's easier for us because we're together," Jeff said, taking Nick's hand. "I never really thought about how hard it must be for you guys. Like, I got the whole not being together thing and wanting to cuddle and all that shit but I forgot about the other stuff."

"Let's not get into this." Blaine said, stopping the conversation before it gets too depressing. "We're here to have a fun night, not talk about how difficult our relationship is."

The movie was awesome – Nick spent the entire time hiding in Jeff's side, who was grinning like a guy who knew he was getting laid that night, and Blaine and Kurt, well. They barely paid attention to the movie, instead choosing to play with each other's hands; gently stroking palms, fiddling with fingers, writing "I love you"s on the back of the hand with a delicate touch, intertwining fingers. It was sweet and subtle in the most intimate way and neither could keep the smiles off their faces.

"Why are you two so happy?" Jeff asked as they left the cinema, making their way across the parking lot to their cars. Jeff's arms were wrapped tightly around a terrified Nick who had a semi-permanent look of fear on his face.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said, grinning. Kurt had his arm draped over Blaine's shoulder, smiling as he leaned close. Blaine had both arms around Kurt's waist, he could barely walk but he didn't want to be more than a centimetre away from Kurt, who, he thought, was looking exceptionally gorgeous tonight. He sighed. There was always too much distance between them.

"You're hanging all over each other." Jeff said. "It's gross."

"Your face is gross." Blaine retorted and Kurt laughed, kissing the side of Blaine's head and grimacing at the hair gel.

"Funny." said Jeff with a sarcastic smile. "I better get this one home before he wets himself with fear. I'm not really into watersports."

Kurt was so happy in that moment, he laughed at the disgusting comment.

"Bye guys." He said to the couple as they went their separate ways.

They didn't do much when they got home; they made tea (a mug that said "I have too many OTPs and no regrets" and another that said "I heart coffee shop AUs") watched the Little Mermaid on Netflix, and fell asleep halfway through.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How do I look?" Kurt asked, standing in front of Blaine. He was wearing royal blue jeans, a red button up with a blue tie and hat, red boots, and red, blue and white bracelets on one wrist.

"You look like Britain threw up on you." Blaine said, scrunching his nose in distaste. He knew they there would be a lot of walking today, and the weatherman said it was going to be sunny and bright all day, so he dressed in loose white jeans, a yellow polo and he's taking a white bow tie for when they see Wicked. He wasn't wearing his glasses today because he found his spare contacts in one of his mugs; one that said "Sugarcube?" with a trident next to it. Kurt didn't get it.

Kurt groaned and changed into something less British. Faded blue jeans, a white v-neck and boots. He folded a white button up and blue tie and put it in his bag for Wicked. "Better?" he asked Blaine, who nodded.

They weren't driving to London like Kurt had expected, but he was even more excited to hear they were taking the tube.

"We actually have to get the train to West Ham first." Blaine said as they drove to the train station.

"Isn't West Ham the soccer team your dad likes?" Kurt asked when he recognised the name.

"It's a place too, gorge." Blaine grinned.

"What's gorge? Is that from Harry Potter? Doctor Who?"

Blaine laughed, "It's short for gorgeous."

"Oh." Kurt blushed.

The tube felt a lot smaller than the subway back in New York. Maybe it was because people really didn't give a shit if there was no room for them, especially that little old Asian lady who pushed everyone out of the way even though there was literally no space at all. Blaine was leaning his back against the little glass panel next to the door, Kurt pressed against him with his hands holding the bar above them.

"I quite like getting the tube with you," Blaine grinned, sliding his arms around Kurt and slipping his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah?" Kurt grinned, leaning closer. Blaine nodded, smiling into the kiss. Kurt moved his lips softly against Blaine's, sliding in his tongue and swallowing his boyfriend's quiet groans as his ass was squeezed by Blaine's hands.

"Oh my god, that's so hot."

The boys broke the kiss when they heard that, looking over to see two teenage girls giggling and whispering, looking over at them every now and then.

"Is that normal in London?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"No, they're probably just fangirls." Blaine said. "One of them is wearing the pipe shirt that you don't get."

"The one from the Fault in the Stars or something?"

"The Fault in OUR Stars, Kurt. OUR!" Blaine told him, getting adorably frustrated the way he always did when Kurt got fandom stuff wrong.

Kurt snorted a laugh. "Dork."

Kurt _loved_ London. He wasn't even this much of a tourist the first time he went to New York! There was so much he wanted to see and do that it was impossible to do all in one day. They walked up and down Tower Bridge, they did a small tour of the Tower of London, took a look at Big Ben and the Palace of Westminster before going on the London Eye. Blaine had never been on it before, being slightly afraid of heights. But he pushed his fear aside, knowing how much Kurt wanted to do this.

They went to Trafalgar Square next, getting chips from a close Fish 'n Chips and eating by the fountains. Blaine told Kurt about how one of the first times you see Rose before she meets the Doctor, she's eating chips here with her boyfriend, Mickey. Kurt pretended to know who Mickey was.

After taking tourist-y pictures of Kurt to send to his friends, they made their way to Leicester Square.

The thing was, Kurt didn't know that's where M&Ms World was. Blaine had an addiction to M&Ms. Unhealthily so. Kurt saw the draw filled with chocolate and peanut M&Ms in Blaine's room, and the M&Ms boxershorts, and the M&Ms stuffed toys. If Kurt had known, he would have refused to come here with him because it was impossible to keep Blaine away.

"But Kuuuuuuuuuurt," Blaine whined, holding a red M&M mug. "I don't have this one!"

"No Blaine!" Kurt said, putting his foot down. Blaine had already picked up a t-shirt, a stuffed toy, slippers (that he would never wear, ever!) and three way too big bags of M chocolate, peanut and crisp. "You have way too many mugs as it is!"

"But I don't have this one!"

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed, rubbing at his temples. Sometimes, he felt like he was with a five year old rather than a grown man.

"I'll take you to Oxford Street next week." Blaine offered. "We can shop all day and I'll even hold your bags! Please?"

Kurt knew Blaine was going to take him shopping there anyway, whether or not he was allowed the mug but they were going to miss Wicked if they stayed here for much longer. So he agreed and in twenty minutes, Blaine had paid for his things and they were hailing a cab to Apollo Victoria Theatre.

As always, Wicked was incredible. It was a little strange for Kurt, hearing the songs he loved so much sung in a British accent instead of an American one, but he soon got over it because _Wicked_! The seats were terrific, not too far away and not too close. Blaine held his hand the entire time, squeezing every now and then. During intermission, Kurt bought them both ice cream and kissed a little bit after they ate it.

"Okay," Blaine said, swinging his and Kurt's intertwined hands between them once they left the theatre, crossing the street to the London Underground. "Seeing Wicked with you was sooo much better than seeing it with Nick and Jeff who just made out through most of it!"

"At least you don't have to deal with Rachel going on about how she should be Elphaba!" Kurt told him.

"I've really enjoyed today." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I really enjoy being with you."

"Me too," Kurt said. "How many weeks do we have left?"

"Four." Blaine sighed. "And two of those will be working at the Summer Camp."

"Only four? It feels like I've only been here a few days."

"You have only been here a few days." Blaine pointed out, lifting Kurt's hand to his lips to try and comfort him.

"Let's stop talking about this, I just want us to go home and..." Kurt trailed off, giving Blaine a face to let him know what he was thinking.

Blaine's jaw dropped in slight shock, cause _woah_, that was random. "Okay." was all he could say.

On the tube, Blaine pulled out his phone and texted Cooper, telling him to get the parents out of the house. Cooper didn't question why so late, he just agreed and Blaine was happy to find the house empty when he and Kurt got home.

"D-Do you wanna have some tea first?" Blaine said, nervously. The truth was, he'd never done the whole sex thing. The only gay guy he knew was like his brother, and besides, he'd been with Kurt for two and half years so he'd never had the opportunity. It wasn't the nudity he was afraid of, he and Kurt had seen each other naked on Skype plenty of times during what Kurt called "Sexy Skype" but that was different. This is real life.

"Don't be nervous, Blaine." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him sweetly. "You know we don't have to do _everything_ tonight."

Blaine nodded. "Have you e-ever..?" Kurt shook his head. "Oh."

"Let's go to bed." Kurt said. He took Blaine's hand and led him upstairs and closing the bedroom door behind them. Blaine turned the TARDIS lights on and the room lit up in a soft warm light. When he turned around, Kurt already had his shirt and shoes off and was unbuttoning his jeans. Blaine's mouth went dry as he watched Kurt slowly slide his jeans off before closing the space between them, only in his boxers.

"Okay," Blaine gulped as Kurt started sliding his hands up Blaine's chest, taking the shirt up with him. Blaine lifted his arms and Kurt pulled the shirt off, throwing it wherever because for once, he couldn't care less about clothes. "So much better than Sexy Skype."

Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine.

Blaine had read plenty of FanFiction, even written a smutty one-shot or two. It's always been something different; Drarry, Romione, Peeniss, Clace, Malec, Sizzy, Destiel, Sterek and so many more that he can't even count. And when they kiss, it's always a big deal when they open their mouths, or where hands are travelling, even the noises being made. But it's not like that in real life and in a way, Blaine is kind of glad.

Blaine doesn't notice all the little things Kurt is doing; the amazing thing he's doing with his tongue, the trail of hickeys from his neck to chest, his finger nails softly scratching beneath his belly button before unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper. He doesn't realise that he's stepped out of his jeans until his legs are around Kurt's waist and his back is on the bed because all he can feel and think is _Kurt _and the fire in the pit of stomach that spread through his body, spurring him on.

"Oh my god," Blaine whisper-moaned, throwing his head back as Kurt attacked his neck. Blaine had read in FanFics that nipples were a real turn on, he'd even told Kurt about it. He was always looking forward to the incredible feeling described in his favourite fics but when Kurt's mouth clamped down on one nipple, it just felt weird and uncomfortable.

"Kurt, no." Blaine told him grimacing.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. Wasn't this what Blaine wanted?

"It's weird." Blaine said and Kurt giggled. "Don't laugh at me!"

"How many times have I told you that FanFiction isn't all fact when most of it is written but virgin teenage girls?"

"Shut up and fucking kiss me already," Blaine said, bringing Kurt up and slamming their lips together.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurt said, pulling away and ignoring Blaine's frustrated whine. "What are we doing? I don't want to push too far."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, clearing his foggy mind. "I want everything with you." he said, opening his eyes to meet Kurt's. Blaine liked the way Kurt looked right now; his skin looked soft in the low light, his eyes dark and lustful, his hair had fallen out of it's hold and was sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead and the blonde streaks were nowhere to be seen. "I only get you for four more weeks and I have no idea when I'm going to see you again after that. I don't want to wait until the last night to share this with you when we could be going at it like rabbits. What's the difference between now and four weeks from now? I want everything with you."

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling. "You have lube, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"I swear to god, Blaine, if you start talking about Johnlock during sex, I'll kick your ass." Kurt said, sternly. Blaine just laughed as he reached out and started rummaging through the draw for the lube and condoms he bought before Kurt got here.

"You sure you don't want to role play?" Blaine grinned, handing them over to Kurt once he found them and closed the draw. "I can be Stiles and you can be Derek? Or do you want to be Malfoy and I'll be Harry? You could totally pull off the sexy "Scared, Potter?" line."

"Oh my god," Kurt rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Blaine as he slowly started to kiss down Blaine's chest, feeling Blaine's hard on against him.

"Or you could be Magnus," Blaine said through heavy breathing as Kurt got lower and lower, sliding his boxers down his legs. "And I could be Alec? I have glitter in my draw if you- _oh my god_!"

Kurt grinned around Blaine's cock, happy with the surprised shout that shut his boyfriend up. He should have known what sex with Blaine would have been like.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Blaine moaned over and over as Kurt sucked the head of his cock before going down as far as he could, his hand on the base where he couldn't reach. "Y-You're really good at this, oh my god."

Kurt just sucked harder before swirling his tongue around the head. Blaine didn't hear Kurt open the bottle of lube and poor it over his fingers, so it came to a surprise to him when he felt a slick finger press against his hole, slowly pressing in. Blaine gasped and groaned as the finger pressed in further and Kurt sucked harder.

"M-More." Blaine moaned a moment later, when he quickly became adjusted to the one finger. The second finger stung a little bit more and Blaine hissed but it quickly turned into a moan when Kurt sucked.

He pulled off, and looked up at Blaine. He was sweating, his curls had fallen out of their gel helmet and were sticking to his forehead and neck, his neck and chest was red with hickeys and flushed from the heat. His breathing was heavy and gasping, laced with moans and groans with his arms over his head and gripping the bars of his bed. Kurt grinned, loving the sight before him as he pumped his fingers in and out, gaining speed. Blaine's back arched, letting out a long moan as Kurt hit his sweet spot.

"That place again, more fingers. Oh my god, I can't, just. Okay okay okay, I can't even. Sooooo unable to even right now oh my god."

"You're very talkative during sex." Kurt said, grinning. "You're never like this during Sexy Skype."

"Cause this is fucking better." Blaine told him, hissing and groaning at the third finger.

"I-I want... I want –" Blaine stuttered after a minute or two.

"Tell me, Blaine." Kurt said, kissing up the underside of Blaine's cock. "Use your words."

"You." Blaine moaned when his prostate was hit again. "I want you. Now."

Kurt nodded, slipping his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, sliding it on with shaking hands. He lined himself up and just as he was about press in, Blaine pulled him down for a kiss, groaning lowly into his mouth as he pushed in, slowly. When he bottomed out, Blaine broke the kiss, panting and digging his nails into Kurt's back.

"You've gone quiet." Kurt said, whispering against Blaine's mouth.

"I'm just – I'm just trying to remember this." Blaine whispered. "Trying to remember how I feel right now."

"And how do you feel?"

"Like... I'm gonna sneeze." And just a second later, he sneezed right in Kurt's face.

"Okay, ew." Kurt said and if he wasn't deep inside Blaine's incredibly tight and hot ass right now, he's sure that would have been a boner killer.

Blaine sniffled, "I feel better now. Proceed."

"Proceed?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. "Proceed with the thrusting."

Kurt giggled but stopped with a groan when he pulled back, before thrusting in faster and harder, hitting Blaine in the right place.

"Oh.." Blaine shouted, digging his nails into Kurt's back. "..Kay."

"Maybe okay will be our harder." Kurt said in Blaine's ear as he slowed his thrusts. Blaine burst out laughing, not able to stop himself because Kurt (_Kurt! _Of all people!) made a fandom references during sex. Blaine's 10000% sure he wants to marry Kurt right now.

"I love you so much." Blaine said, kissing Kurt sloppily. "Now fuck me, okay!"

And Kurt did. He'd go hard and slow, then easy and fast. But they were both just virgins after all, they didn't last very long before their orgasms started to approach.

"I-I'm close..." Blaine stuttered through his moans, hanging onto Kurt for dear life. "Kurt oh my god, please."

Kurt was going harder and harder, pounding into Blaine, hitting Blaine's sweet spot every time and groaning through the effort and pleasure. And Kurt could only stare when Blaine went silent, his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes wide and dark staring into Kurt's as he came, his cock untouched. Just a few thrusts later and Kurt was coming into the condom as he rested his forehead against Blaine's and groaned.

"So," Blaine whispered a minute later. "That beat FanFiction _and _Sexy Skype."

Kurt giggled, he and Blaine hissing from sensitivity when he pulled out and fell on his back next to Blaine. Blaine pulled the condom off and tied it up, throwing it in the general direction of the bin in his room before he rolled over, laying across Kurt's stomach and resting his chin on Kurt's chest.

"You really do talk a lot during sex." Kurt commented, running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I don't know why I'm surprised."

Blaine just smiled. In a matter of days, he'd kissed, cuddled, fallen asleep and woken up with, cooked for, introduced his friends, and lost his virginity to the man he's been in love with for two and a half years and hadn't even been allowed the simple pleasure of just being with him. He felt light, so very light and free, like he could fly to the moon and further – as long as he had Kurt, as long as he had this. This was what really being happy felt like, he thought. This feeling, right now.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, brushing a curl from Blaine's face.

Blaine just nodded, not having any words for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning of the first day of Summer Camp, Kurt woke up with something hot and wet around his dick.

"Oh my-" he broke off when a hand slapped over his mouth. He looked down to see Blaine, lips wrapped around Kurt's cock and bobbing up and down, up and down. Kurt groaned into Blaine's palm at the action. Blaine's curls were everywhere, he had his glasses on and they were slipping down his nose, and he had dried drool in his morning stubble... again.

But Blaine was good at this, sucking and licking in all the right places, making Kurt wonder how he was going to survive back in New York without this every day because oh my god, this is what a blow job feels like?

Blaine looked up at Kurt with his big doe eyes that looked even bigger with those chunky glasses, and he was practically grinning at the way Kurt was moaning and groaning into his palm. It was a few minutes later, once Blaine picked up speed, that Kurt came with a low groan down Blaine's throat, who swallowed almost all of it.

"Okay," Kurt breathed when Blaine removed his hand and climbed over him, resting his chin on Kurt's chest. "That's one way to wake me up."

Blaine giggled, wiping the little bit of come that he missed, dripping out of the corner of his mouth. "Morning, gorge." he said.

"Good morning." Kurt hummed, leaning down to peck Blaine on the lips and grimacing at the taste of his morning breath and his own come. Blaine just giggled at him. "You're particularly happy this morning."

"I'm excited!" he said, and it showed clearly in the expression on his face. He looked like a five year old on Christmas... if the five year old had what looked like four days worth of stubble, seriously, how did Blaine grow it so fast? "I've been planning this for so long."

He'd been planning it for almost a year! September last year was when he and his friends had started tossing the idea around until there were suddenly advertisements, and people were talking about it; signing up even! They eventually had to turn twenty-seven kids down because they couldn't accept any more! Kurt was so proud of him, gushing about all the amazing work he'd done to everyone who would listen. The barista at Kurt's favourite coffee shop didn't even know his name but knew everything about a guy who lives in another continent who he's never even met.

"You're not nervous at all?" Kurt asked, running his hands through Blaine's curls. He loved those curls. Blaine shook his head, smiling. Kurt smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said, kissing Kurt. "Are you coming with, or...?"

"No," said Kurt, shaking his head. "I'm actually hanging out with your dad today."

"My dad?!" Blaine said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. The whole time Kurt had been here, he and Jon had only had two or three conversations that were just plain awkward. Someone always came to save them after a few minutes so they'd never actually had the time alone.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "He said someone is paying him to rebuild some old car and he asked me to help out seeing as you'll be at the Summer Camp for the next two weeks."

"_You're_ gonna be spending the next fortnight with _my_ father? Jonathan Anderson? Are you sure you've got the right dad?"

Kurt giggled. "How many dads do you have?"

"Just the one, I hope."

Kurt laughed, just as Blaine's phone started ringing. He reached over for it and put it on speaker and before he got the chance to say a word, Jeff was shouting "_KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAINE!_"

"Oh my god, Jeff!" Blaine said, burying his face in Kurt's chest. "It's 7 o'clock in the morning, shut the fuck up."

_"Stop with the morning fucking, get out of bed because you know what today is?_" Jeff continued, ignoring Blaine.

"I don't know Jeff," Blaine said sarcastically. "Halloween perhaps?"

"_Don't be a sarky bastard!_"said Jeff. "_It's the first day of Summer Camp! So get your well-fucked arse out of bed!_"

"You're disgusting." Kurt told him as Blaine kissed his chest, grinning.

"_I don't give a fuck!_" Jeff sing-songed before hanging up the phone.

"I hate him." Blaine declared, giving Kurt a quick peck before rolling out of bed.

Kurt snuggled in bed, feeling slightly colder once Blaine had left. He didn't have to get up for a while yet so he didn't see why he couldn't sleep some more. "No you don't." He said.

"I'm gonna go shower." Blaine said. "Care to join me?"

Oh, that's why.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So," Blaine's father said from underneath the hood of the car where he was working on the engine. "How much longer have you got left here?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Kurt joked, earning a chuckle from Jon. The day hadn't been as awkward as Kurt had thought it would. The car ride in the morning certainly was; Jon didn't like listening to music while he drove which made it the longest, most awkward half an hour of Kurt's entire life. But as soon as they started working on the car, it was like all that awkwardness went out the window. Kurt almost felt like he was back home in Ohio working on cars with his own father. He understood why Burt and Jon got along so well.

"Of course not," Jon said. "I'm actually dreading the day you do leave because I'm going to have to deal with a heartbroken Blaine and you know how is."

Kurt groaned, throwing his head. "Oh my god, don't remind me." He said. "I remember how he was that time my phone broke and I was so busy with NYADA and _Vogue _that I was barely able to talk to him. He thought that was my way of breaking up with him."

"I remember that." Jon said, emerging from underneath the hood and wiping his hands on an old rag. "I almost bought a plane ticket to New York just to punch you in the face."

Kurt laughed, with a little self-hatred as he folded his arms over his chest. "I would have let you. I totally deserved it."

"Not really," Jon shook his head before grabbing his cup of tea and taking a sip. "You made a small mistake, Blaine is just really fragile. You've made him better."

"I remember," Kurt started, leaning back against the car of the car. "The first time I ever saw him cry. I remember because... I've seen people cry before. My best friend, Rachel, cries a lot. Way too much. And I never really noticed the difference between crying and _really_ crying because I thought they was just one type of crying because it doesn't sound like there's a difference. But I could see it in Blaine. When he cries, it's like... Nothing will ever be okay again. The sun will stop shining, the grass will stop growing, the stars will burn out, birds will fall from the sky and dogs won't bark. When he cries, it's like he cries for the things he regrets, the people he loves and the things he won't do. And then he just stops. He just stops crying and looks with no spark in his eyes, like he's accepted the end and it's okay, even though it isn't. It's honestly the saddest thing I've ever seen. I'll do anything I possibly can to keep him from ever looking like that. But I will have to leave, there's nothing I can do and I just feel so... Powerless."

"You're don't like feeling powerless, I take it?" Jon asked and Kurt shook his head. With a sigh, Jon set his cup of tea down and rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Kurt noticed how awkward Jon looked, and a little constipated. Blaine always said that was the look he had whenever he had to talk about something deep. "I want you to listen to me, alright? You and Blaine will, hopefully, be together for a long, long time."

"Forever." Kurt interrupted.

Jon chuckled. "Sure, forever. Why not? But you gotta realise that the two of you will hurt each other. It's gonna happen, you can't stop it. But that doesn't mean you don't love each other. The night before Holly and I got married, I snogged another girl because of cold feet. I got drunk one night and ended up in a cell for the night when I got caught driving. I broke one of the china plates that Holly's grandmother left her before she died. And I've done a lot more and I've never done any of it to intentionally hurt Holly. I care too much to hurt her. But sometimes, people don't think. You'll do something one day without thinking and it will kill Blaine, you'll have to work fucking hard to earn back his trust but it's worth it. And he'll do something to you too, it'll happen. You have to get used to it."

Kurt sighed, "I don't want to get used to it."

"I know," Jon patted Kurt on the shoulder. "But it's better to know that it's normal, and that you two can figure things out when it does happen." He turned to the car. "Come on, let's get back to work."

They didn't talk about anything too serious for the rest of the day, they joked, like a father and son would, and Kurt was thrilled by it. He hoped Blaine would get along with Burt, hoped they would find some common ground to come together like he had with Jon.

Blaine was still at Summer Camp when Jon and Kurt got home. Jon quickly changed and went to the pub to play football and Holly was out with Cathy, so it was just Kurt at home. It was strange, being in Blaine's home without him. He'd seen it so many times on a computer screen behind Blaine and now he was here without Blaine in the picture. It was strange and Kurt wasn't sure he liked it. He had a shower quickly and then decided to Skype his dad.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt said, happily. He was in his office at the shop, Kurt could hear the clanging of metal against metal in the background.

"Hey, you're not busy are you?" Kurt asked. "I completely forgot about the time difference." Which was weird, considering how he spent every day thinking about the time difference. Maybe it's because he wasn't having to now that he was in the same time zone as Blaine.

"No, no," said Burt. "Just paperwork. What's up?"

"Nothing, Blaine's still at the Camp and his parents are out so I'm my own."

"Maybe you should snoop." Burt suggested and Kurt laughed. "I'm serious. Maybe Blaine is secretly an asshole, maybe he's a cheater. Maybe you should get a boyfriend who actually lives in New York so I don't have to deal with you calling me at 2am, crying after you've had too much wine."

"Dad," Kurt groaned, burying his hands in his face. Burt liked Blaine and all, he liked that he made Kurt happy, liked that he was smart and had potential, but Burt thought his and Kurt's relationship was impractical and that it wouldn't last. Burt kept quiet about what he thought when he first heard about Blaine, he thought the relationship would die out in a few months, tops. But then when it became one year, he decided he had to put a stop to this before Kurt got his heart broken. Burt was sure that Kurt would soon realise that this relationship could only end in arguments and tears. He tried to do as much as he could to stop it, he tried to scare Blaine off, tried to introduce Kurt to other guys, talked to him, got his friend to talk to him but Kurt was nothing if not stubborn. Then the two year mark came along and he had to accept it. Or hope that Blaine would have some disgusting habits to put Kurt off. That was the main reason he sent Kurt to England. What he didn't expect was for Kurt to find those disgusting habits charming. What the hell?

"I love Blaine." Kurt said. "This isn't just some thing that's going to go away. Now that I've actually been here with him, now that I know what a life with him would be like, I'm not letting it go. So please, just stop."

"Have you two even talked about the future?" Burt asked. "Like, who's gonna move where? Do they even allow visas for same-sex couples?"

"We actually haven't talked about it yet..." Kurt admitted, looking down at his hands. Burt had a look of disapproval. "It's just, what if he doesn't want to move to America? I love England but Broadway dad! That's all there is for me and if he says he doesn't want to leave here, then... I don't know."

"You need to talk to him, kid." Burt told him and Kurt sighed. He knew that they had to talk. If they wanted a future together, that talk was the first step. Kurt was just terrified that the talk would end everything.

"I will, I promise."

"Alright, kid," said Burt. "I gotta get these papers out of the way so call me when you're not busy."

Kurt said his goodbyes and turned Blaine's laptop off. It always bugged Kurt how messy Blaine's room was. There were crumbs in the bed and on the floor with hairs joining the mix because Blaine seemed to shed more than seemed natural. Books were everywhere, sheet music and random pieces of paper scattered the floor with a few pieces of trash which ew, Blaine needs to get a trashcan ASAP.

Kurt decided he'd had enough, he was gonna be here for another three weeks and the room smelled and it was affecting his clothes. He turned the stereo on, rolled his eyes fondly when Katy Perry blasted, but didn't turn it off and started cleaning. It took him a while to find what he needed but once he started, he couldn't stop.

He was making the bed, finished with the rest after a good three hours, when Blaine came home.

"Oh my god," Blaine said pausing in the doorway in shock. It was _clean_. Like, the books were organised, so were the papers, his posters were clean, there was nothing on the floor... It was nice! What the hell! "Am I in a parallel universe? I'm not straight, am I? Although I wouldn't mind if I was banging Rose."

"You would bang a girl?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"Well, if by bang you mean intense cuddling then yes."

Kurt laughed and accepted the kiss Blaine gave him before he kicked off his shoes. "Put them away!" Kurt almost shouted. He had just cleaned the room, he wasn't allowing Blaine to mess it up.

Blaine threw his shoes in the bottom of his wardrobe and turned to Kurt, smiling. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed in a pair of joggers and one of Blaine's t-shirts that said "DON'T BLINK", his hair was flat without any product and Blaine could see the blond streaks. He had his laptop in front of him and when Blaine sat next to him, he saw that Kurt was on Tumblr.

"I thought you deleted your Tumblr?" Blaine said, confused. About a month after Kurt and Blaine started talking, Kurt deleted his Tumblr account because he wasn't liking it. He only had it for two weeks when he met Blaine and he wasn't even sure what to do with it, so he soon gave up. Blaine had been trying to get him to rejoin because it would make it so much easier if he didn't have to keep explaining his jokes and puns, but Kurt refused.

"I'm on yours." Kurt said, scrolling back to the top. "How do you have so many followers?"

"Because I have a multi-fandom blog," Blaine said. "I also write and recommend fics and I've been writing about us a lot since you've been here so a lot of people have been interested."

"In us?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded.

"I posted the selfie we took at Southend the second day you were here with this long explanation of our love life and it got like, 400 notes and I gained 200 followers. I've been posting every day and I've literally gained 1,500 followers since you've been here."

"Oh my god, why do people like us so much?" Kurt said. While Blaine had been talking, he'd gone to his blog and looked at all the posts and pictures of he and Blaine. Most of the captions for the selfies said thing like "This bitch thinks he's so sexy just cause he is." "What an arse... being all perfect in the mornings and shit. Arse." "Lemme kiss that stupid face." "Isn't he just ABulous?;)" "He's the Draco to my Harry." Kurt just rolled his eyes at them.

"It's cause we're hella cute." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt closed the laptop, grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him sweetly, smiling when Blaine did.

"How was the Summer Camp?" he asked.

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "It was amazing! There are some seriously talented kids and they're all so different! There's this one girl who sings like Sleeping Beauty and she's like, thirteen! And then there's this one guy who's ten and oh my god, can he move! They're all so incredible, I don't know how anyone could choose a winner at the Talent Show! I couldn't! They're all incredible!"

"I'm so happy you love it so much!" Kurt said. "What were the guys like?"

Blaine groaned. "Nick and Jeff were useless; snogging at any given moment. David was a pain, texting that bitch every five minutes. But thank god for Wes and Thad and all the other guys for actually helping!"

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt said, grinny as he coyly slid his hand up Blaine's thigh. "So, so proud."

"I'm liking where this is going." Blaine said, grinning. "My dick is too."

Kurt giggled against Blaine's mouth before pushing Blaine on the bed and shoving his tongue between his lips. Blaine moaned, surprised but eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. Kurt pulled off Blaine's shirt before sucking a trail of hickeys and soft kisses down his neck and chest, Blaine moaning and groaning as he gripped Kurt's shoulders.

"Godddd, I love your tongue." Blaine groaned as Kurt licked a strip from his belly button to his chin. "Like, so much. So much that I want to write a 2000 word fanfic about how fucking perfect it feels."

Kurt ignored him and unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and then pulling the zipper down with his teeth, looking at Blaine with dark eyes. Blaine groaned, a long sound that went straight to Kurt's already hard dick. Kurt pulled his shirt over his head before pulling Blaine's jeans and underwear down in one motion and wrapping his lips around Blaine's cock and sucking as he went up. Kurt had never heard Blaine moan so loud.

"Get the fucking lube, Kurt." Blaine said, pulling at Kurt's hair because oh my god oh my god oh my god. "Get it, get it, get it. I need a dick in me like, five years ago."

Kurt had to pull off to laugh. "You're actually the biggest dork." He said as he pulled off his own jeans and boxers and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He was about to open it but then had an idea. "Turn over," he said, putting the lube aside.

"Kay." Blaine said, rolling on his stomach. Kurt grabbed a pillow and put it under Blaine's hips for comfort. He started a trail of kisses from Blaine's neck all the way down to his asscrack where he flicked his tongue, his hands rubbing and squeezing Blaine's cheeks.

"This is nice and all," Blaine said, voice breathless. "But like, lube, fingers, dick. That's what I need right now."

"Not yet."

"Wha-OH!" Blaine moaned as Kurt licked over his hole before shoving his tongue in then out. "That's a new sensation."

Kurt smiled as he licked over his hole, occasionally shoving his tongue in. Blaine's moans got louder, his hips moving in time with Kurt's tongue that was being shoved in and out, in and out, getting faster then slow then faster faster faster, practically fucking Blaine with his tongue. Blaine felt like he was about to cry because at the point of too much pleasure but not enough at the same time.

Kurt pulled away for a second to get the lube. He coated two fingers before shoving them deep inside Blaine who groaned in pain and pleasure.

"Okay okay okay okay." Blaine said over and over as Kurt pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them before adding a third when he felt Blaine was ready.

"You are just..." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine, sweaty and curls escaping the gel, thrashing and practically humping the pillow, his hands fisting the sheets and his pinks lips parted as he moaned, loud. "... So fucking perfect."

"Dick. Inside. Now. Now now now now. Dick now." Blaine pleaded and Kurt decided to take mercy on him. He pulled his fingers out and coated his dick before slowly pushing in. Blaine hissed and groaned until Kurt bottomed out, Kurt laying across him.

"Oh wow." Blaine breathed. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's arms before intertwining their fingers, Blaine squeezed tightly. "I think I get it now."

"Get what?" Kurt asked, trying not to start pounding Blaine's tight heat when he clearly wanted to have a conversation. Kurt really hated his terrible timing sometimes... All the time.

"Why people like to do this so much." Blaine said. "I mean, it feels fucking amazing. Like, holy shit. But I just... I've never felt so close to someone before. I've heard people talk about it and I've written fics about it but... I can't even find the words right now."

"It's probably because of the big dick buried inside your ass."

"Big? Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"Did you just say I have a small dick?" Kurt didn't like Blaine's silence. "Oh, okay." He said, before slowly pulling out and then thrusting in, hard and fast, forcing a loud cry of pleasure from Blaine. It kept going like that, slow... hard... fast. Harder harder... faster faster... Louder louder until Blaine was almost screaming and then he was coming, hard, and suddenly, his vision went white and he dug his nails into Kurt's hands. He didn't even notice Kurt coming until he pulled out and rolled onto his side, releasing Blaine's hands.

They just lay there, until they're breathing went back to normal. Kurt started to become worried when Blaine still didn't move.

"Hey, Bee." Kurt said, rolling onto his side and running his hand up Blaine's back. And then Blaine snored. Kurt smiled and gently pulled the pillow from beneath Blaine and taking off the come-covered pillowcase then putting the pillow beneath Blaine's head and shifting onto his side. He grabbed a wet flannel from the bathroom and quickly cleaned the two of them up before climbing behind Blaine, spooning him and pulling the comforter over them. He was asleep in seconds.

The next couple of days went like this; Blaine going to Camp, Kurt building the car with Jon, then Kurt cleaning or watching TV with Jon until Blaine came home. Thursday evening, Kurt told Blaine that Jon had to go to the college the next day to enroll some new students so they were taking the next day off and Kurt didn't want to be woken up. He was going to have a lazy day in bed.

That's why he was so grumpy when, at ten a.m., Nick and Jeff were jumping on the bed singing obnoxiously loud.

Kurt groaned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his ears. "What the actual fuck are you doing here?"

They jumped down on either side of him, Jeff pulling the pillow away from Kurt who swore and rolled on his stomach.

"We are here," said Nick. "Because your dickhead of a boyfriend told us to piss off because we were being annoying..."

"... But we were only telling some kids what gay sex is!" Jeff added.

"They were twelve! They'd figure it out eventually!"

"But Blaine told us how you had nothing to do today, soooo..."

"...We thought we'd hang out!"

"You still haven't seen all of Essex and there's a place we know of..."

"...That Blaine doesn't like to go to because his allergies go crazy!"

"It's called Tropical Wings Zoo and it's not far from here!"

"So get up and dressed because..."

"...We're gonna have some fun!"

"It is so fucking creepy," Kurt started as he rolled onto his back to look up at them. "When you finish each other's sentences like that, oh my god."

"Up!" They both shouted at him before running out the room and thundering down the stairs. Kurt watched them go, wondering what the fuck just happened.

He got ready quickly, having a shower and dressing nicely, doing his hair and grabbing his sunglasses before he made his way downstairs.

"So where did you say we're going?" Kurt said, entering the kitchen where Nick and Jeff were making tea in three of Blaine's mugs (one shaped like Yoda, another said "Almost Too Gay to Function" and the other had Mickey Mouse on it."

"Tropical Wings." Nick said, handing Kurt the Yoda mug.

"You guys are forgetting I'm not from around here." said Kurt, sipping his tea and wincing cause oh my god, hot hot hot.

"It's like a little tiny zoo." Jeff explained. "There's birds, butterflies and flowers, meerkats, goats, bunnies, these weird kangaroo things that you can feed carrots too."

"But because it's summer," Nick continued. "Blainers can't go. There's too many flowers and you know what that does to him."

"And it's really nice there, and we didn't think it'd be nice for you, hanging around here by yourself, so you're coming with."

"Great." Kurt said sarcastically. "I get to be a third wheel."

"Or we can have a threesome." Jeff said, winking and Nick hit him on the back of his head.

Tropical Wings was lovely, Kurt had to admit. The flowers were blooming everywhere, the birds were beautiful, and the meerkats were adorable. It was nice here, even though there were a bunch of little kids running around screaming, and Nick and Jeff were holding hands and making out every five minutes, making Kurt feel even more like a third wheel, and, he hated to admit, making him miss home.

It's not that he wanted to hop on the next flight back to New York, that wasn't it at all. He liked it here; Jon and Holly were kind and had a lovely home which made him feel so welcome; Blaine's friends were nice, if a little excitable; and Blaine was here.

But he missed his huge bed with the foam mattress, he missed his wardrobe space and the city noise, he missed his friends being close by. Not that Nick and Jeff weren't great company, but when Kurt would make a joke that would have made his friends crack up it just went right over Nick and Jeff's heads.

They got dinner from a place called Nandos after the zoo and Kurt sighed. There was a fast food place just a few block away from Kurt's place. It was one of those places that isn't filled with tourists cause only the New Yorkers knew it was there. Kurt never liked to indulge in greasy food often but the beef burgers in that place were to _die for_!

When the couple dropped Kurt off back at Blaine's, who had himself just got back from Camp, Kurt tried to not make it obvious how homesick he really was. But Blaine saw right through him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his gentle eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing." Kurt lied, forcing a smile.

"Don't lie to me." Blaine said. "Did Nick and Jeff say something?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Kurt said with a sigh, dropping the act as he made his way upstairs to Blaine's room. He was kicking off his shoes when Blaine came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. Kurt hummed, relaxing in Blaine's arms.

"Please don't keep things like this from me." Blaine whispered against his skin. "I love you, I don't want you to be upset if I can make it better."

"I just..." Kurt sighed, turning around in Blaine's and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I miss New York a bit. I like England but, I don't know, maybe I'm just a bit homesick. I'm not used to being away from home for more than a week."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here these last few days." Blaine apologised, and Kurt knew he meant it.

"Don't be," Kurt said. "You've been looking forward to this for so long and I wouldn't tell you stay home to spend every minute of every day with me. Honestly, I haven't been bothered that you're not here cause I've been spending so much time with your dad. It's just, Nick and Jeff..."

"...Made you feel like a third wheel?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, they do that. But guess what?"

"What?" Kurt grinned at the way Blaine visibly got more excited, bouncing slightly on his the balls of his feet and his eyes lighting up.

"One more week of the summer camp and then I have a big surprise for you!" Blaine said, his voicing rising as he got towards the end. "And no, it's not my dick!"

Kurt snorted, "You're such a dork."

"A dork who's taking you to Oxford Street tomorrow." Blaine smiled knowingly.

"Oh my god, you're taking me tomorrow?" Kurt asked, eyes wide in shock. "Oh my god, I need to make a plan so I can fit everything in time! There's so much I need to buy and such little time! Oh my god, I have to start now!"

Kurt spent the next hour figuring how the best plan of action to take down all the stores in record time while Blaine played his guitar, practicing the songs he'd be singing at the End of Summer Festival. He'd been performing every year since he was twelve and he wasn't about to put that tradition to an end any time soon.

Blaine ordered take-out for himself because he didn't get dinner out like Kurt had, and once he had finished eating, the two of them showered together before putting on their pyjamas and watching TV with Jon and Holly. It wasn't very late when Kurt started noticing how often Blaine yawned and decided it was time for the two of them to head to bed, saying goodnight to Blaine's parents on their way up. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt in bed, tanging their legs together and burying his face on the crook of Kurt's neck and he was asleep in seconds.

A few hours later, Kurt was woken up suddenly by a loud clap of thunder. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine sitting up in bed, looking at the rain pounding against the window and the lightening across the sky. The thunder was louder than Kurt had ever heard and it scared him slightly.

"What the hell?" Kurt grumbled, snuggling into Blaine's side.

"It's a tropical storm," Blaine said in a sleepy voice, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It's coming from Spain, I think."

"Why's it here?" asked Kurt as he rolled away from Blaine to grab his phone and check the time. It was 3am, he shouldn't be up this early when he had serious shopping to do the next day.

"Weird weather reasons that I can't remember because it's fucking early." Blaine grumbled, and Kurt smiled, watching him. He had his elbow resting on the window sill, his chin on his arm looking up at the sky, the lightening and the rain making him look very hipster and so beautiful. Kurt, sneakily, took a picture of him on his phone at the exact moment a flash of lightening went across the sky. Kurt smiled at it and posted it on Instagram with no caption because there were simply no words to describe Blaine.

"I'm gonna go make a cuppa," Blaine said, crawling off the bed. "Want one?"

"I'll come with." Kurt said. They made tea without talking much, only the rain beating against the windows filling the quiet space. It was when Kurt was getting the milk out of the fridge when Blaine grabbed his hand and spun him around, pulling him into his chest and waltzing around the kitchen, the refrigerator light filling the room in a warm glow.

Kurt smiled as Blaine pressed their foreheads together, singing so softly that he could just hear it over the rain.

"_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close, together. And when I'm with you, so close, to feeling alive._"

Kurt loved this song and Blaine's smooth, loving voice made it feel so bittersweet, it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this one's not pretend. And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far we are. So close... Oh how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?_"

"Stop." Kurt whispered, hand on Blaine's chest to stop their dance.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "I just..."

"I know." Kurt did know. He knew that Blaine was dreading the moment these next two weeks ended, when he would have to drive Kurt to the airport and watch him fly away, not knowing when they would see each other again. Kurt wasn't sure how he could possibly get on that plane without someone physically forcing him on. How was he going to leave Blaine?

"Can we go to bed?" Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded.

He was gentle that night, more gentle than he had ever been. It was all soft touches, sweet kisses and deep breathing as they moved slowly, drawing it out until they finally hit their climax together, gasping into each other's mouths.

It was two weeks away and already they were breaking over Kurt leaving.


End file.
